Soul Eater: Resonance
by Dragrako the Weaver
Summary: My version of the anime with a bit of the Manga mixed in. I own nothing! rated for suggestive themes and language. Mangaverse, with bit of Animeverse rating changed for lack of M-rated material.
1. Chapter 1

_**Soul Eater Re-mastered: Soul's Angel**_

A/N: Takes place at the beginning of the Anime. Soul and Maka are already together but their hiding it from everyone (especially Spirit A.K.A Death Scythe). Only Shinigami-sama knows and that's because he can watch them anytime and because this could effect there missions.

Also this story will have elements from both the Anime and the Manga

POINTLESS NOTE: This is the longest chapter for any fic I've written EVER!

Chapter 1: Jack the Ripper and Blair the "Witch."

The moon grinned it's bloody grin as a woman of possibly 24 walked down the dark allies of Death City. Not the cheeriest name for a city but it has its charms.

And it's dangers.

All over the world there are people who stray from the path of humanity and begin to devour the souls of other humans. There souls become corrupted and become "Kishin Eggs" which in turn morph the body into a "Pre-Kishin" if they are allowed to continue eating human souls they will eventually transform into a Full Kishin, a demon of madness.

One of these "Pre-Kishin" known as Jack the Ripper now roam the very same allies the young woman in currently in.

Skin, a sickly gray-brown, a mask, long sword like claws And ugly to boot!

It watches the woman silently, waiting for the perfect moment to strike.

NOW!

As soon as the woman past a street light, Jack dropped from in front of her with a thud, before the woman could even scream, Jack raised one of his bladed hands and sliced her to ribbons. Spilling her innards across the cobblestone street and the walls, as he crouched over the corps a blue light illuminated it and a small tennis ball sized blue flame floated out of the flesh.

Her soul.

Slowly Jack the Ripper took the soul and eats it. A pulse of power surges through him and he garbles out in a demonic voice. "Need, More power."

"AH!" Another woman screamed from the near by intersection. She was going to meet a friend only to see her soul being eaten by a monster. She ran as quickly as she could toward Shibusen, Jack not far behind.

As she was about to pass a set of stairs in a 3way intersection she tripped, before she could even begin to push herself up, Jack was looming over her like a hungry lion.

"Give me more power." He demanded.

She couldn't speak, she could blink, she couldn't even breath! Just as Jack was about to slice into her like her friend-

*slurp*

The bladed hand froze in mid air; both Jack and the woman looked up to the top of the stair to see two young teens

One was a boy of around 14 or 15 with spiky, pure white hair and sharp shark-like teeth.

His hair was kept in place by a sweat band with label that said "Soul" stuck to the right side and a large button of a sharp toothed mouth with the word "Eat" surrounding it. He wore a thick black and yellow jacket zipped up with his hands in the front mounted pockets, dark maroon slacks or jeans (hard to tell in the dark) and black sneakers with a toothy pattern on them.

He sat on the third steep with a cocky grin and a bit of drool as if waiting for a meal.

On the top steep standing next to the boy was a petite young girl who most of been about a year younger than him. Her hair was ash blond done in 2 pigtails, large olive green eyes and a cute face if she wasn't frowning. She wore a long black trench coat with large gray buttons, a tie and white shirt under her closed coat, a black and forest green checkered mini-skirt, white gloves and black combat boots with white buckles.

Jack the Ripper turned towards them and the woman ran for dear life.

"That man Soul Eater, his soul." The girl said in a monotone…uh tone.

"That's right Maka theirs no doubt about it, his soul is a Kishin Egg it's pure evil." The boy now identified as Soul Eater replied to the girl now known as Maka while Jack the Ripper readied his claws. "He's not human anymore."

"Any soul that breaks away from the path of humanity and becomes evil, runs the risk of transforming into a Kishin." Maka said as Jack licked his claws. "In the name of Shinigami-sama this evil must be purged, lets collect the damaged soul and end this."

"Just so we're clear Maka." Soul Eater said as he stood up. "This guy's turning himself into a weapon; he's the same as me that way." Soul Eater raised his left arm strait out. "Except I look a lot cooler in my human form than he dose." In a flash/splash of cyan light his arm turned into a large red and black blade. "But being a weapon isn't the problem here. The problem with this guy, Is his Soul!"

With that said Soul Eater's body turned to light and morphed into a large scythe, spinning in mid air.

Maka grabbed the staff of the weapon and continued spinning it until she let it rest on her shoulder. The excess light bursting of. "I know." She mutterd to Soul Eater. "You serial killer Jack the Ripper, you murdering days are done, your soul is mine!"

The pre-kishin roared and he zigzagged up the stairs before leaping into the air.

"Let go Soul Eater." Maka said just before she began deflecting Jack's strikes with a twirl of Soul Eater then batted a second attack away as Jack landed behind her.

Jack leaped away and ran up a building backwards then lunged at Maka. Maka deflected each strike with twirling motions of the demon scythe in her hands with graceful precision.

*clang* *clang* *wriiiiiiiah* *clang*

They fought for about 4 minutes neither giving the other an inch until Jack got Maka in front of the steep stairs he leaped off of earlier. If he could get her take just one steep down the fight was as good as his.

Maka seemed to know this as she continued to block and deflect every attack she could. 'Just need an opening and- THERE!' Just as Jack was rearing back for a power strike Maka jumped up landing one foot on his head and then pushing off for another jump about 10 feet away. The push knocked Jack off balance and he struggled to keep himself from falling down the stairs.

Maka did a 180 and charged Jack who leaped into the air. "It's ours!" she also leap after him and just as Jack turned in midair to face her Maka planted Soul Eater's bladed into his round belly.

"Our 99th SOUL!" She tore the blade clean through Jack and pasted him.

Jack's body exploded into a mini-tornado of black ribbons and red light, the souls of the people he killed flying out toward the heavens. The tornado then condensed into a ball and then in a flash of red light a bright red soul with blood red scales on it appeared and drifted down to the stairs.

(A/N: I added the souls escaping part because I always wondered what happens to them after consumption.)

Maka walked back the stairs and pointed Soul Eater at the soul. The blade turned to light and Soul Eater's human form crawled out of it, his scythe form melting and absorbing into his body. He plucked the Kishin Egg out of the air lifted it slightly over his mouth and stuffed it in his mouth all at once. He chewed on his 4 or 5 times before swallowing it, letting out a content sigh.

He put his hand together. "Itadakimasu (sp?) Maka."

"We'er almost there Soul. We've finally gotten all the Kishin souls we need." Maka said with a cute smile on her face, the stern girl from before now gone.

"Yup, just one thing left now." Soul said pointing at himself with his thumb. "I just gotta eat the soul of a Witch and I'll finally become one of Shinigami-sama's weapons, You're lookin' and the next Death Scythe!" Soul then began to ascend the stairs. "As if I wasn't cool enough already huh?"

With out warning Maka skipped up next to him and planted a quick kiss on the cheek, Soul froze in mid step with a blank look, and a red face. Maka giggled at his expression. "You're such a dork sometimes Soul."

Soul snapped out of his daze and grinned widely, showing of his sharp teeth. "Yeah maybe but that why ya love me don't chya?" He grabbed her hand and as they walked down the empty and now peaceful street.

Maka leaned her head on Soul's shoulder and sighed mockingly. "I guess." She said with an impish grin.

They stayed in silence for a few minutes before Maka broke it. "We should probably report to Shinigami-sama." She sounded a little depressed sense her "father" she hated calling him that, would probably be there and they'd half to pretend to be conflicting best friends again.

"Yeah." Soul replied with the same tone as Maka's. "Hopefully your dad won't be with him."

They separated and Maka walked over to the window of a nearby shop. She breathed on it once and fogged it over and started writing something in it.

"42-42-564 when ever you want to knock at Death's door." She chanted and the mist faded away, a strange ring tone sounded and ripples spread across the glass before it went white. "Hello, Shinigami-sama? This is Scythe Miester Maka reporting."

The window cleared and now in it stood a very tall man covered head to toe in a spiky jagged cloak with a top hat like hood and a cartoon-ish skull mask where his face would be. He also seemed to be in a large room with clouds drifting on the sky-blue walls and over the large platform he stood on. "Yeah, Yeah! Hello Miester Maka how are you doing, how did it go?" He spoke in a high cartoony voice that would make just about anyone that first met him snicker.

"I've just collected the 99th Kishin Soul sir, we just have one witch soul to collect and we're done." She told Shinigami-sama with a bit a pride in her voice.

"Well done Maka! You're proving to your proving to be just as excellent a miester as you mother was!" the death god complemented making Maka giggle a bit from the praise and scratch her head sheepishly.

"Hey Soul Eater!" A man with blood red hair yelled out breaking the happy atmosphere. He wore and expensive looking suit with a grey under shirt and a tie that looked like a Celtic cross. He stood next to Shinigami-sama Glaring at Soul, who returned the glare in kind.

"If you touch one hair on my Maka as all a Death Scythe...no." He leaned in close to the giant mirror in Shinigami-sama's chamber. "As her father I will freaking kill you, understand you little punk?" (WAY better than Octopus head!)

"What are you smoking?" Soul commented bordly but inside he was fuming. 'Sorry Maka-chan.' he thought to himself and the used his thumb to point at his secret girlfriend. "See how cool I am there's no way I'd settle for a flat chested girl like her."

Maka pretended to be offended by this but she knew he didn't mean it.

"WHAT DID YOU JUST SAY!" Death Scythe roared as he defied the laws of physics and made the window stretch out like rubber when he tried to get in Soul's face. "ARE YOU TRYING TO TELL ME MY MAKA-CHAN'S NOT ATRACTIVE! WHY HAVN'T YOU MADE A MOVE ON HER YOU'RE A MAN AREN'T YOU!" D.S didn't seem to realize his contradiction.

Soul leaned back to avoid kissing the psychopath with an irritated expression. 'If only you knew old man.' He thought but said. "You know you're kinda annoying."

The older male decided to ignore Soul and looked at his daughter with a fatherly affection. "Papa loves you Maka."

Maka just turned away from him with an annoyed face. "Don't waste you breath, your no father to me." She commented rather coldly.

Death Scythe went into an immediate depression, and seemed to teleport to the other end of the platform in an emo ball. Weeping over a doll of Maka (creepy) and muttering her name over and over again. (creepier)

Shinigami-sama decided now was a good time to intervene. "Now, now enough that! Lets settle the family feud for the moment."

The 'screen' went black and kishin eggs started popping out randomly. "As you know when a weapon and miester collect 99 kishin eggs and then the soul of a witch." The red souls vanished and on large purple soul with a kanji for 'witch' on it. "Those weapons gain the necessary qualification to become a 'Death Scythe' one of my instruments." The witch soul turned into a crystal orb and a hideous old lady in black clothing was holding. "It's this last soul that's a bit tricky. You have come this far but countless miester have lost there lives when they challenged a witch."

Shinigami-sama was now on screen again. "You have to very careful Maka-chan but if you're lucky the death Scythe you created might be as powerful as the one your mother did."

"Right." Maka confirmed.

"Also, please do be sure not to make any mistakes." The death deity said quickly. "This last soul is very important." A white, comically large hand popped out of nowhere and Shinigami-sama pointed on finger to emphasize his point. "I you slip up all of the Kishin Souls you've collected will be confiscated."

"We understand, sir." Maka confirmed again giving a sort of crooked peace sign.

"Yeah we'll make a clean job of it." Soul commented while turning to leave.

"In that case I'll see you two later." And I a flash of white the screen was once again an ordinary window.

"Well" Soul said. "Let's get going."

"right." Maka replied, they joined hands again and started toward there next, and possibly final target.

(Mean while in the Death Room.)

"Maka..." Shinigami-sama hears Death Scythe as his mirror faded.

"You **Are** a bit annoying." The death lord mutters under his breath.

"MAKAAAAAAAA!" the depressed father screamed to the heavens but was effective silenced by a large impact to his head.

"If you don't shut up I'm going to use my Shinigami-chop to make you!" Shingami-sama warned..._after_ hitting Death Scythe

"It more effective to warn before you chop."

(Back with Soul and Maka!)

The moon was high in the sky, it's crazed grin as creepy as ever as blood dripped from it gigantic teeth and it began to chuckle as it watched the evens below it unfold.

"So that's the witch Blair's house, huh?" Maka said to Soul as they stared at the odd house.

It basically looked like someone hollowed out a giant pumpkin and made a house out of it. Singing could be heard from one of the windows, the voice was alright but the song itself was annoying as hell!

"A pumpkin house? That's cool" Soul commented. "*slurp* Looking tasty but sneaking into a house isn't very manly, why don't we just charge right in?"

Maka gave her partner (in more ways than one) a stern look. "We can't she's different from the others we've face."

Soul didn't listen and charged anyway, ignoring Maka's "hay come back!"

Soul let out a battle cry as he jumped toward the window the singing was coming from, bursting in with an ax-kick. But he was totally unprepared for what he saw.

Apparently Blair was taking a bubble bath at this particular moment and only stared blankly confused at Soul as he flew in with a yell of "Naked LADY!" and fell face first into her tub and cleavage.

This didn't seem to bother her much at all as her only response was. "Uh hay you alright down there?"

In response Soul jerked back to the other end of the tub leaning back wards to avoid getting a nose bleed. "Oh man Maka's gonna kill me when she get here."

The poor woman's confusion only grew at this. "Huh? Who's Maka?

Soul's eye twitched, and he sat up to look at her, though did his best to avoid her bust. "Never mind you soul is mi-" He didn't get to finish because a booted foot came flying into the side of his head sending him flying to the other end of the bathroom.

"YOU IDIOT, What were you THINKING?" Maka screamed angrily, landing next to his crumpled form. She pointed at Blair, seemingly unfazed by her nakedness. "Sorry to interrupt but I'll be taking your soul now."

"I hope that cute boy will be alright." Blair said in a flirtatious tone, mashing her bust against the tub for effect and totally ignoring the obvious threat made towards her.

Soul's head flung back from the force of his nose bleed, and Maka's stance relaxed a bit from the exasperation. "Can you turn into a scythe already?" Maka asked annoyed. "Working on it Maka." Soul answered, but before he did he said something out. "Alright witch-lady naked or not I'm still gonna eater your soul!"

Blair's flirty smile was replaced with a confused frown. "Witch-lady?" In a flash of light Soul transformed into a scythe in Maka's grip, Shocking Blair. "Oh wow he really turned into a scythe!"

Maka got into a stance. "Once I take your soul he'll be much more than that. Soul will become a Death Scythe and I'll have finally created a weapon stronger than my dad."

Blair jumped out of her bath tub and cloths magically appeared on her. "Why don't you be a good little girl and give it to me."

Her answer was a powerful glare. Blair started twirling her finger and chanted. "Pumpkin, Pumpkin, Pumpkin." A jack-o-lanteren made of orange energy appeared in her hand. "Halloween Cannon!"

Laser shot out of her hand and blew Maka and Soul out of the house.

(Day time in the city)

Joyous laughter could be heard all over the red-light district spasificaly from a bar known as Chupa Cabras.

Inside was Death Scythe having the time of his life with 2 young ladies under each arm while they sat on a love-seat.

"Wow Death Scythe! You're a real frisky one aren't you?" a woman with dirty-blond hair and a yellow top said, leaning on her left side.

"Oh and I heard you have a little daughter to isn't that right." A brown hair woman with a purple top on his right side. Death Scythe's laughter ended instantly, but they didn't seem to notice. "What sort of girl is she?"

"Uh you don't wanna ask him that, trust me on that." The other woman said to the other.

"Kay, but why?" the brunet said curiously.

"Incase you haven't noticed Death Scythe is a bit of a player and that didn't go over well with his wife." The blond said, apparently not knowing Death Scythe's amazing ability to hear conversation that's only inches away. "The worst part is that his daughter Maka is on her mother's side she hates him.

"That sounds complicated." Brunet said sympathetically.

"MAKAAAAAAAA!" Death Scythe suddenly screamed to the heavens, tears streaming down his face, before he ran out the door like a mad man! "PLEASE DON'T HATE ME MAKA!" he then proceded in running back and forth at a crazy speed in front of the bar. "I LOVE YOU I PROMISE! IT'S TRUE, IT'S, TRUE, I LOVE, YOU, I LOVE YOU!"

The bartender took no notice, as if this was a normal occurrence, he didn't even yell for payment...didn't have to cuz Death Scythe walked in sadly and paid the man. "Thank you sir." The bartender said with a bow. Death Scythe left without another word.

(At Soul and Maka's apartment around the same time.)

"ARGH!" Soul yelled out as he sat on the coach. Maka was sitting next to him, reader her favorite book. "We were so close, she was RIGHT there, and she blasted us away like it was nothing."

Maka set her book on the coffee table and hugged Soul. "It's alright Soul-kun. She caught us off guard, tonight we will be prepared."

Soul gave Maka a kind smile but it was replaced with a guilty frown. "It's kinda my fault though. If I had listened to you and not let that witch's body distract me, I might have been a death Scythe now."

Maka wasn't sure why, deep down she knew it didn't matter to Soul but the fake comment he made about her flat chest started echoing through her mind. '...Like I'd settle for flat chested girl like her.' She knew she was being stupid but she just couldn't get it out of her head. "Um...Soul?" she asked meekly.

"Yeah, Maka?" Soul noticed the uncertainty on her face. "What's wrong?"

"Do you think I'm...flat?" she asked blushing cheery red at the embarrassing question.

'Where this come for...ah damn it!' Soul mentally cursed as he remembers that completely fake remark he made to keep Death Scythe from figuring out there dating just last night. He looks at her from head to toe, noticing her blush increase at this. "Truthfully? Yes."

Maka's eyes stared to tear up, and she looked hurt and angry.

"But I don't care." He continued right away, surprising her. He gave her a gentle hug. "You're only 13 Maka; I'd be surprised if you weren't a bit flat. And remember when we first got together? I told you I loved you for who you are, not how you looked, I meant what I said. No sexy, magic, bimbo is going to change that."

To prove his point Soul gave her a deep and passionate kiss on the lips. It didn't last for long but it was enough to show Maka how much he cared. "And besides, you might not have a super model body, but you way cute." Soul commented with a sly grin, making Maka blush again. He poked her in the ribs playfully. "Especially when you blush like that." He joked making the poor girl blush even more.

(That night)

(A/N: I'm not going to include the two attempts cuz they serve no purpose in my story. And yes I know there being kinda OOC but that's what happens in all fan fiction, especially romances! So if you can't take it go read something else!)

Flaming jack-o-lanterns came crashing down at Maka and Soul Eater (A/N: I'll refer to Soul as Soul Eater when in his scythe form to avoid confusion.) Maka dodged left and right as fast as she could, narrowly avoiding them. The spells and Maka's evading tactics tore up the cobblestone street.

"You should give it up, you can't beat me little girl." Blair taunted as she sat on a giant floating pumpkin.

"Common Maka pull it together!" Soul Eater told Maka, while Blair stopped attacking. "We can't let her get away this time."

Because of the combination of Blair's shameless flirting with Soul, the constant barrage of flaming pumpkins and quite possibly a more...uh "Private" reason Maka was on edge. And Soul Eater's jabbering wasn't helping. "SHUT IT SOUL! I'd like to see you fight her if you were a tech!"

Soul Eater just muttered a "sorry" And went silent.

"Hey there scythe boy!" Blair called with a flirty tone. "Is that dumb girl of yours giving you a hard time? Why don't you forget about her and come be mine? I'd never yell at you no matter what you did to me."

Soul's reflection appeared on the blade of Soul Eater, he glared at her in a way that clearly said "fuck off" but only Maka, his tech, could see it. "Hold on witch!" Maka said hatefully. "I'm Soul's partner not you, okay? Our conversations don't concern you!"

"Hm...Is that so?" Blair questioned in a dangerous tone, the complete opposite of how she sounded before. "Well then." She lifted the brim of her hat to show the dangerous glare. "We'll see about that girlly."

Maka and Soul Eater readied their stance, sensing the battle heating up. Blair raised high into the air and used her magic to send the sleeves of her costume at them like a snake. Maka deflected it and jump up to her, cleaving the pumpkin in to but not Blair.

Just as she landed she heard a familiar chant. "Pumpkin, Pumpkin SMASHING PUMPKIN!" Blair appeared behind Maka smashing the ground with a giant energy pumpkin. Maka was just barley able to dodge it.

Blair then used her magic to make a hand and arm out of her hat, the hand gripped onto Maka's leg and with a flick it swung her in the air and threw at the roof tops. Maka used Soul Eater to break her ascension by stabbing him into the roof.

Maka panted, drained from the battle. It was taking way to long and nothing seemed to work. "What should we do now soul, my attacks don't work on her?" the blond asked her weapon and lover, but only got silence in response. "Soul? Soul! What's wrong?"

No answer, but his reflection appeared on the blade, he was in thought. "Why don't you forget about her and come be mine?" a wicked grin appeared on his face.

Blair shot pumpkin after pumpkin at the duo; Maka did her best to dodge them. But she was getting tired and each blast was getting closer and closer to hitting home. Maka was so concerned with Blair's attacks she didn't know she was at the edge of the roof until it was too late. She fell, but used Soul Eater to latch onto the edge.

"Soul what's wrong why won't, you answer me?" Maka asked worried, was he alright?

"_...Maka..." _said in a monotone voice, he shifted back to human form, holding Maka's hand over the edge, his face blank of any and all emotion. "...Stop talking." He let her go, and she fell.

Fell...

Fell...

Fell...

Fell into a pile of garbage bags.

Soul jumped of the roof and landed lightly in the middle of the road. Maka burst out of the trash, furry in her eyes. "WHAT THE HELL DID YOU DROP ME FOR!"

She got no reaction, and that worried her. He never ignored her like this before. He did even turn to face her. "Maka..." He started in the same monotone as before. "...I don't think we should be partners anymore."

If it were possible, the whole block would be able to hear it as Maka's heart shattered. "Wha-What do you mean Soul?" The ash blond miester asked, tears filling her green eyes, resembling a forest being flooded.

"Well you see..." the demon scythe began, he whipped around dramatically, a love struck expression on his face, and blood running from his nose. "I only want to be Blair's weapon now!"

"OH! Really! You choose me!" Blair exclaimed, appearing from nowhere.

Maka pointed at Blair dramatically, anger and furry marring her normally cute face. "YOU! You used you're magic to make Soul fall in love with you didn't you!"

"You just don't get it do you?" Soul commented, with his hands in his jacket pockets. He looked at her. "Any man would go for a girl with a body like her's instead of **you're** flat chest. She didn't have to trick me."

Maka's arm dropped to her side, her head down, tears dropping from her face. Shinning and sparkling like diamond dust before splattering on the road in a tragically beautiful splash of angelic dust. "You men, you all the same, cheating on every woman you're with..." she lifted her head, the sadly beautiful face of a broken angel. "But you..." her voice cracked, so full of hurt and heartbreak. "You I actually decided to trust, I thought you were different...I..." She clenched her fist, her anger rising. "I withed you would just DIE! You told me you loved me. I actually believed you and I told you the same, you're just like my FATHER!"

Soul showed no reaction what so ever.

Maka, tried in vain to whip her tears away. There no more anger not, just hurt, confusion, pain.

Emptiness...

"Hey Soul?" Maka's voice cracked out, barley able to keep her self in control. "You once asked me why women tend to make wild assumptions for no reason." Again her emotions took hold and she yelled out. "What what reason do men have for cheating! It's not fair!"

Soul looked at her, not really showing any emotion. But then a huge predatory grin spread across his face. "Now that's something I can't answer, a cool guy like me doesn't cheat on his girlfriend." Without warning Soul transformed his arm into a long curved scythe blade that curved so much it left no room for Blair to move, who looked worried. "Maka!"

Maka acted on almost pure instinct, she grabbed Soul's out stretched hand, he transformed fully into Soul Eater, and with a mighty pull Maka sliced Blair in half! Like Jack the Ripper, her body exploded into a tornado of black ribbons and light and condensed into a large purple soul with a witch hat and cat ears.

Soul walked up to it and picked it up. Before he could eat it, Maka embraced him from behind. "Thank you Soul, Thank you so much for staying with me." She sobbed into his back.

Soul turned around and hugged her back with his free hand. "What did I tell you this morning?" he cupped her chin to make her look him in the eye. "I love you for who you are, not how you look, and no sexy, magic, bimbo is going to change that."

And with that they locked there lips together, closer together than ever before.


	2. WHAT!

_**Soul Eater Re-Mastered**_

Sorry fr the slow updates, I've been getting a lot of ideas in my head and have been having trouble keeping track of them all.

"Speech"

'thought'

"Flashbacks"

_Stressed/dream sequence/weapon forms_

/hidden meaning/

"**Black Blood/Madness/Scary/ Supremely pissed"**

"LOUD YELLING!"

Chapter 2: WHAT!

(Death Room, right after defeating Blair)

"WHAT!" rang threw the halls of Shibusen as Death Scythe saw the events unfold.

"THAT LITTLE SHIT STAIN DARES TO KISS MY LITTLE MAKA-CHAN!"

"**SHINIGAMI-CHOP!"**

And then there was silenced.

"*sigh* That was close." Shinigami-sama muttered. "If Soul-kun and Maka-chan are lucky Spirit-kun will not remember there little moment." He started scratching his masked head with his ridiculously large hand. "There something odd about that witch they killed…oh no!"

(MEAN WHILE, With Maka and Soul!)

Soul and Maka stared at the witch soul. "We've finally done it." Maka commented almost not believing it.

"Yeah." Said Soul. "With this I'll finally become a Death Scythe."

Soul lifted the Witch Soul above his head before slowly engulfing it into his shark like jaws. He chewed on it as if savoring the "taste" before swallowing it with a loud *gulp*.

A pulse of purple energy rushed out of Soul like a tempest, wind swirling around him, lightening striking the ground near him. Maka held her arm in front of her to deflect the wind from her face.

Scythe blades started protruding from every part of his body, his neck, shoulders, arms, torso, legs and he laughed like a madman.

"AHAHAHAHA! The power! I can fell incredible POWER…" He took in a deep breath. "Or not." He deadpanned, suddenly looking very drained.

Maka's eyes widened in disbelief. "Wha-WHAT! What you mean 'or not?'"

A small black cat with a curly witch cat came out of nowhere and started rubbing against Maka's legs. "Meow?"

Soul and Maka stared at the cat. Then they stared some more before stuttering out at the same time. "B-Blair?"

The feline Blair just groomed her self as she spoke. "I never said that I was a witch to two made that assumption all by yourselves." She burst into smoke and when it cleared she was on her hands an knees with her hat off, showing off her little cat ear atop her head. She pawed at them playfully.

"I'm really just a cat with a ridicules amount of magic power, nyah!"

"ARGHN NOT COOL!" Soul screamed to the heavens probably waking half the city in the process. "Are you telling me I ate 99 kishin soul and one cat soul! AAAAAAAAH DAMNIT ALL!"

Maka seemed to be paralyzed, staring blankly at a wall, as if contemplating if she should beat her skull into it. "That's not all Soul." She said ruefully.

"If you mess this up all the souls you have collected so far will be confiscated.

Maka's eye twitched as she remembered Shinigami-sama's words to the letter.

"All your souls will be confiscated."

"It means..." She struggled to say.

"**All Confiscated."**

"We Failed!" She yelled out into the sky, holding head as if it might explode.

Blair just watched the pair's mental break down in curious confusion.

(Minutes later)

*VROOM VROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM*

"Argh! This sucks I was about to become the coolest Death Scythe EVER!" Soul complained as he sped his motorcycle down the roads of Death City.

"I'm sorry Soul." Maka said as she hugged him from behind, for both comfort and to keep her self from falling off. "As the miester it's my responsibility I'll take the blame."

Soul snapped out of his brooding and looked back at Maka as best he could without risking a wreck. "Don't be stupid Maka, we're a team, we both screwed up, we both take the blame."

Maka smiled at her weapon and lover. "Thanks Soul-kun." She said gratefully, using the endearing suffix that she only used in there most intimate moments.

"Scythy Boy!" a flirty voice echoed in the night air, shattering the moment into utter oblivion. Blair flew just above the bike. "Come on, why don't ya dumb her and come with me?"

Soul did his best to ignore the feline a vain throbbing almost painfully on his forehead.

Maka was more vocal however. "What the hell are you following us for, and how are you still alive we took your soul you damned cat!"

Blair just took Maka's ranting in stride. "Silly little girl you should know all cats have nine souls."

The two continued to bicker as Soul drove to his and Maka's apartment. "*Sigh* this is so not cool."

(A/N: A quick note I just noticed something I should have a LONG time ago, but I ended chapter one just before the end of what would be episode/chapter 1/0 of the anime/manga. I'll try to avoid doing that in the future unless it's at a more appropriate point as there is no point in finishing a scenario in the NEXT chapter.)

(SoulxMaka's Apartment /yes it's a pun/)

Soul and Maka collapsed on the coach in there living room, it took them awhile and many sharp turns but they had finally managed to loose Blair before they got home. (They hope MWAHAHA!)

"All that work over the months, all the toil and setbacks, drama and life threatening mistakes. Pfffffffft, gone!" Soul moaned onto Maka's hair as he held her in his lap.

"I know Soul." Maka cooed softly to him. "But at least when we start again it should go much faster and smoother. We've grown sense we first started out."

"Yeah." Soul sighed into her hair. After a few minutes of comfortable silence Soul got up from the coach, taking Maka with him. "There no point in moaning about it, a cool guy like me doesn't dwell on the past more than needed." He said with that grin of his.

Maka rolled her eyes at her boyfriend's antics. Always being the cool guy, even in the most stressful situations. When they were just starting out she use to think he was just one of those guys that try to be part of the "popular click" but as they got to know more and more of each other she learned that was just his way, had nothing to do with trying to be anything, and now it gone from one of his most annoying features to being one of the things she loves most about him.

After a quick dinner and a less quick kiss, they went to there separate rooms for a goodnights sleep. Tomorrow there going to have to return all there Kishin Eggs to Shinigami-sama.

Unknown to them a certain someone was watching them and a cat like grin spread across her face.

(at the inside side of a window at some church)

_*SHATTER*_

_A large, round man is priest robes flew into a local church via a foot to the face. He had a white beard on his wide chin that had an upside-down cross molded from the middle. His eyes were wide, round and solid white and he was hunch-backed._

_A lithe figure followed him in though she landed in a much more graceful fashion, the deadly scythe in her hands resting on her delicate shoulders. "Phantom Priest Rasputin!" The scythe shouted. "Your soul...is Mine!"_

"_Let's go Soul Eater." Figure said, getting into an offensive stance._

_Rasputin only grinned arrogantly, his hulking body looming over the small girl. "It's useless~! Even bullets won't work on my bod-!" His speech was cut short as Maka buried Soul Eater into his shoulder. "But...but how?" His question unanswered as Maka tore the blade through his left shoulder down to his right hip, slicing him in half. His body, like that of all Pre-Kishin burst into a flurry of spiraling black ribbons as the souls he devoured soared to freedom. In a flash his body was now a Kishin Egg._

"_I don't know how many bullets you've taken." Soul Eater said as Maka rested the back of the head on the ground. Soul crawled out of the staff his right arm still a scythe blade. "But I'm eating your Soul!" without bothering to pluck it out of the air Soul swallowed the Kishin Egg whole._

(In the real world)

The sun erupted in joyous laughter (WHAT THE HELL IS SO FUNNY ANYWAYS!) as it rose into the sky! Morning has arrived.

Soul slept in his bed peacefully oblivious to the world.

*BRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!* *THWAK!*

Souls alarm clock tried in vain to awaken the demon scythe only succeeding half way before Soul sleepily punched the poor device. "mmm yummy souls!" he murmured in his in his sleep before settling back in.

But then he noticed a soft simi-heavy weight on his forearm and chest, he crack his eye open to see what it was, only for his eyes to burst completely open and a blush to cross his face.

"Soul-kuuuuun, it's time to wake up." Blair cooed as she half laid half crouched on Soul's lap and chest.

"Buh…Blair!" Soul exclaimed raising his hands above his head and running up the wall as much as he could in his position.

Blair only leaned in closer, the flirty smile and suggestive look on her face only become more so. "Or maybe we could stay like this..." She sat up, moving so she could sit her firm buttocks flat on his chest, she took hold of his face, giving him a hungry look. "…and do something fun with Blair?" For some reason Soul couldn't look away, maybe Blair was using some kind of charm spell on him, maybe it was just his still sleep heavy mind slowing his reaction, or maybe it was hormones, Hell maybe it was all three but Soul couldn't look away from her eyes.

Just then the door burst open, Maka happily stepped in wearing and apron with her eyes shut, that adorable smile of hers etched unto her face. She clanged a spatula against the bottom of a skillet, eyes never opening. "Soul we start school today, hurry up and get your breakfast!" she said in a somewhat sing-song voice.

Soul, now fully awake and regaining some sense shook his head out of Blair's grip and backed away as good as he can. "Ma...Maka? Little help here please?"

For the first time sense she entered he room Maka opened her eyes to see Blair sitting on the legs of her boyfriend, her breast dangerously close to the struggling weapons face.

Blair didn't seem to notice the awkward atmosphere and simply beamed at Maka happily. "G'morning!"

*SHATTER*

"SOUL YOU JERK!" Maka said as she and Soul flew out the window of his bedroom. "NOT COOL! What did I do?" the poor scythe said when they landed to the streets.

"What the hell was Blair doing with you in bed!" Maka said pointing and accusatory finger at Blair who was watching from the broken window. Maka rarely cursed but when she did it was for good reason or if appropriate for the situation.

"You tell me! I was just trying to get a little more sleep before school started and then I find her practically laying on top of me!" Soul shot back before pointing at Blair in a similar manner as Maka. "And how the hell did you get in our house anyway! Much less my room, we locked up as soon as we came in last night!"

The cat woman just shrugged her shoulders putting on the best innocent face she could.

Maka visibly relaxed letting her hand rest to her side. "So...you weren't doing...'things' last night?" she asked hesitantly.

Soul sighed, brushing his hair out of his face. "No Maka, I wasn't doing anything with her. What did I tell you _twice_ yesterday?"

Maka looked down, almost like a small child being scolded. "No sexy, magic bimbo is going to change the way you think of me."

"HAY!" Blair yelled at them from the windowsill.

"Exactly." The demon scythe confirmed before taking her hand. "Now let's go get that breakfast before it gets cold."

(Time Skip)

(Shinigami Buki Shokunin Senom AKA Shibusen)

"How many souls have you collected so far?" a random girl asked her friend on the row just below Soul's and Maka's. "Twelve! You?" her friend said happily holding up to fingers for emphases.

Soul leaned back in his chair looking board as ever, Maka sitting next to him reading a book. Since they are at school and they couldn't be as friendly with each other as they could be during late night and "out of town" missions or at home. They could careless if there fellow students knew of there relationship but if word got around Maka's father would eventually find out and try to murder Soul.

So, they pretended to be nothing more than close friends with conflicting personalities. Making up a kind of "Code" of which they use to speak to one another, meaning most insults would mean something else sometimes. "Hay, Maka?"

"Shut up, I'm reading a book right now. Don't bug me." /I'm reading a book can we talk later?/

"What's got you so angry, Bookworm?" /I'd rather talk now, Bookworm./

Maka's eye twitch ever so slightly, she slowly closed her book with a small *thud* "Makaaaaaaaaa-CHOP!" she said as she violently slammed the spine of her book into Soul's cerebral cortex.

Soul twitch on his desk as smoke drifted off his head. "Frickin huuuuurts." ?Maka-chan whyyyyyyyyyyyyy!/

"Well what is it? What did you want to tell me?" /Well don't call me that! What did you want to tell me?/ She reopened her book and continued reading as if nothing happened.

After the pain finally subsided Soul finally spoke from his position on his desk. "Well you heard part of it before."

"Mmhmm." Maka nodded indicating she was listening.

"One of the teachers…what they say? Kicked the bucket? They said he got the Statue of Liberty stuck on his forehead."

"Sid-sensei huh…the "Goddess on the Forehead" case." Maka started using her finger to trace the words of her book as she read. "What about it?"

"Did you know? They say recently weird man has been going after "Shibusen" students. One of the students in the next class got all beat up and the people who've seen the guy have been saying strange things. They say his body changed"

Maka was starting to get intrigued by the story and shut her book. "Yeah?"

"They say his body..." Soul smirked mischievously and with out warning he made a scary face, scaring Maka. **"Has a gaping hole in the forehead cuz he's a ZOMBIE!"**

"EEYAAAAAAAAUGH!" Maka shrieked before giving another 'Maka-chop' planting his face into the desk.

"You didn't have to hit me." He said with his head down, twitching.

Maka completely ignored her lover's pain. "And you're saying that's Sid-sensei?" She said in a board tone. "No way it's just somebody's stupid rumor."

The sliding door to the class room opened and a dreadfully familiar voice rang through out the room. "'Kay shut up! Class is starting."

"Huh?"

"No way!"

"He's are new teacher!"

Random students chattered excitedly.

The man who wore an expensive looking black suite with the jacket undone, a dark gray dress shirt and a cross shaped tie stood next to the teachers desk, setting the student list down, not bothering to even look at it.

"Roll's a pain in the ass, so I won't bother. Now lets get this strait." The man pointed at himself with his thumb, it was none other Spirit Alburn AKA Death Scythe. "The bell doesn't decide when class ends. I do!"

All the students gasped _the_ Death Scythe was teaching there class today. 'How what that Maka…pretty cool huh?" Spirit thought as stared at his daughter with over abundance of fatherly affection.

"Hey…" Soul muttered to Maka. "Your stupid father is staring right over here."

Maka looked mortified, like she wanted to just vanish from existence. "You…you sure it's not your imagination?" when she saw that it was defiantly _not_ Soul's imagination she turned her head with a 'Hmph' "Besides, that not the way for papa to act."

Spirit's smile waned as he saw them mutter to each other and her. 'Why do I have the feeling there hiding something from me...and why do I fell like I forgot something?' his smiled vanished completely as Maka turned away from him, it broke his heart to see his little girl show so much disdain for him.

Soul got out of his seat leaning over his desk. "Hey Death Scythe? Are we suppose to act like complete strangers now!"

"Hm!" Spirit mumbled as he was pulled out of his thoughts. "I'm just a sub until the decide a replacement." He glared at Soul. "And that's Death Scythe-sensei to you stupid!"

Spirit cleared his throat. "Okay now let take roll." CONTRADICTION!

"Didn't you just say you weren't doing roll call?" Soul pointed out slightly confused.

"I said I wouldn't take the boys roll." LIES! LIES AND DECEIT! "I'm gonna take roll on the young ladies!" Spirit concluded with a sing song tone.

Soul slammed his hand down on his desk. "Quit messing around you dirty old pervert!"

"That's disgusting…" Maka commented.

"Stop being picky…" Spirit mutter as he took out his pen. He started searching through the list of students. 'Soul Eater…Soul Eater…ah!" He tapped the pen next to Soul's name. 'I'm thinking...' He wrote down an 'E.' "Evil, hnhn."

"Ay, Hay! What you just write down!" Soul demanded but he was ignored.

*clap clap* "Aright then lets begin the lesson!" the Death Scythe exclaimed!

"Oh!" Sprit suddenly said as if he just remembered something. He pointed at the exit with his thumb. "Soul, Maka. Shinigami-sama has called for you to his office."

"Hm?"

"What?"

"Get going, you don't want to keep Shinigami-sama waiting."

Soul and Maka left.

(At the Death Room's Guillotine hall way*that make anyone else nervous?*)

"What do you think Shinigami-sama wants Soul?" Maka questioned her partner as they joined hands, the Death Room was the only place in Shibusen were the where safe to be together like this, so long as Spirit wasn't in it. They could hear the giant door at the end of the hallway a mile away so no one could sneak in either.

"Who knows?" Soul answered wit a slouch. "He's already confiscated all the souls we've collected."

Above them on one of the many guillotines that made of the support structure of the hallway, a figure watched them intently. In his hands he held a unique looking Kusarigama as it had 2 sickles on the chain instead of one and an iron weight.

His clothing consist of a black sleeveless shirt with a funnel-like collar with a design of some sort on the right side that goes from the collar to the right breast of the shirt with tethers of the same design attached on the back of the collar. White pants just short of being full-length jeans and turn black when they reach his knees the cuff having a rivet design and steel toed boot with stars on the toes. A similar star is tattooed on his right shoulder.

"It's Maka and Soul." He said quietly to his weapon. "Let's show 'em what we can do Tsubaki!"

"Right!" a female voice rung from the sickle closest to his face.

The boy who's hair was cyan blue and spiked to vaguely resemble a star, rose to a stand, he posed to a "Y" shaped position with his arms out and his feet together and he. "LAWS OF THE ASSASSIN NUMBER 1!" Screamed like hell. "CONCEAL YOUR SELF IN DARKNESS…STILL YOUR BREA-"

"You know you be a lot better at assassinations if you didn't scream before you attacked!" Soul interrupted as he and Maka quickly let go of there hands.

"Ah Black*Star!" Maka called out happy to see one of her closest friends. "What are you doing up there?"

"Screaming at nothing, what else?" Soul teased with a smirk.

The boy now identified as Black*Star sweat dropped. His weapon began to shift into that f a beautiful young woman wearing a pale yellow outfit with a long slitted skirt, a bright yellow star on her right breast, a gray riveted belt wrapped twice around her waist, a black-brown scarf around her neck, thigh high black-brown stalkings and knee high boots.

Her hair was dark, dark brown and in a long high ponytail, large indigo eyes and a soft, lovely face.

"We've been completely uncovered." Tsubaki said with a mixture of embarrassment and disappointment.

"It's my uncontrollable star quality that's so charming about me!" Black*Star told her in his usual self absorbed arrogant manner that never seemed to change.

"Or maybe it was because you were shouting at us." Soul commented making Maka giggle.

Black*Star didn't seem to notice though, to absorbed into his own words. "Well, what ever, It's my time to shine in these dark times, right Tsubaki?"

"Um…yeah."

They all continued there way down the hall.

"So what, Shinigami-sama called out guys here to?" Soul asked.

"I guess." Black*Star confirmed in an uncaring tone.

"Well, let's just call Shinigami-sama and get this over with." Soul urged as he looked at the huge mirror that stood at the end of the platform.

"I'll call!" proclaimed Maka in a happy tone. She always liked Shinigami-sama; he was a kind and funny guy. She sometimes thought of him more of an uncle than God of Death/Principal of Shibusen.

Like last night after she and Soul defeated Jack she breathed on the mirror to fog it over and then wrote in the mist. "42-42-564"

*brrrrrrring, brrrrrrring* *click*

"Hello, Shinigami-sama? This is scythe technician Maka Alburn." Maka said dutifully when she heard the click.

"And demon blade technician Black*Star!" the hyperactive assassin said loud and quickly soon after.

The dark and comical form of Shinigami-sama soon appeared in the mirror. "Yes, yes Hello! Hello!" was his ever enthusiastic and friendly greeting. "thanks for coming."

"Good day."

"H'lo"

"Waddaya want?"

"Yeah…"

The 4 students greeted back.

"Right! There's something I want you all to take." Shinigami-sama said getting to the point and getting everyone's attention. "Extra Lessons!"

"WHAT!" oh they didn't like the sound of that at all did they?

"By 'extra lessons' y-y-you mean the ones for stupid people, those extra lessons?" Maka said worryingly. Ahe didn't need extra lessons she's a strait A student for God's sake!

"HELL NO! I'm gonna be the strongest Death Scythe, there's no way I'll do this!" Soul refused feeling as though the death god was calling him incompetent.

"What is your duty as technicians and weapons?" Shinigami-sama said seriously.

"To feed the weapons 99 corrupt human souls and 1 witch soul, and make Shinigami-sama's weapon a death Scythe." Maka replied automatically.

"Yup, but as of today the number of souls all of you have collected is!" he paused for dramatic effect. "Zero!"

"I'm terribly sorry." Tsubaki said genuinely sympathetic while Black*Star just laughed his ass of.

"That bull and you know it!" Soul argued in a desperate attempt to save face. "We had 99 souls YESTERDAY and would have had a witch soul if _you_ had told us that cat lady wasn't a witch!"

Even though Maka didn't say it aloud she did think Soul had a good point. The mission card did say Blair was a witch, not a magical cat.

"Even so!" Shinigami-sama said just blowing through it. "All records of all the souls and missions you have taken have been voided, as far as Shibusen knows you never collected one soul."

The scythe miester and weapon hung there heads in defeat, which only made Black*Star laugh harder.

*CHOP!*

Until Shinigami-sama chopped him in the head with his giant hand, totally ignoring the fact he was inside the mirror. "You have no right to laugh as your record didn't need to be voided. You've failed every mission you ever taken."

"Aaaaaanyway, the syllabus for these extra lessons…" Shinigami-sama urged to the point, feeling they have wasted enough time for now. "You've the rumor, correct? Up until recently…the story about Sid-sensei, he was a teacher at Shibusen…Who was turned into a zombie and has been attacking students."

"A-ha! See! I was right wasn't I?" Soul told Maka, happy to see he was right.

"Y…yeah, but so what? He was still a pretty good teacher..." Maka said, defended Sid-sensei.

"Sid was excellent teacher in life, but now that he's a zombie he is free from then "Fear of Death" and he says he wishes to "get the students the same experience."" Shinigami-sama said in a serious tone, interrupting Soul's and Maka's conversation. "The attacks on the students are only because they get in the way of his training presentations."

Shinigami-sama seemed to 'glide' out of the mirror now standing amongst the students. He continued to 'glide' across the floor until his back was to the students. "But who ever turned Sid into a zombie and what his motive for going so is still unknown."

"So basically we take there souls?" Black*Star asked.

"Yup, that's it." The Reaper said simply.

"OK! Leave it to me, Boss! The Big Man will take care of these creeps in no time flat!" Black*Star proclaimed a bit too loudly.

"Yes, yes I'm sure you will! Now I'm not trying to threaten you or anything, buuuut…" Shinigami-sama turned to face them and leaned forward. "If you screw up you'll all be….expelled!" He finished on a happy tone.

"WHAT!" I see the chapter tittle was well placed.

"E….e…..e….e.e….expe…" Maka seemed to have gone into somkind of shock.

Not that Shinigami-sama seemed to notice as he kept speaking in a happy tone. "Well, I'll be rooting for you. Do your best. Cho!"

(Hook Cemetary. What kinda fucking tree grows metal hooks on fishing line!)

"OI! ZOMBIE DUDE! GETCHER ASS OUT HERE!" Soul howled into the sky of the cemetery yet still kept his slouched lazy posture with his hands in his coat pocket.

Black*Star took no notice to his bleach haired friend as he searched for Sid's grave. "Hey, Tsubaki…is this the right one? You still think he wondering around here."

The dark blade bent over to read the head stone. "Yeah…But I guess it's his grave for now…"

There was a soft rumbling beneath the earth but it was so low it was unnoticed by the 4.

"Seems like a regular grave stone to me…" B*S commented, tapping the cross shaped stone with his knuckles.

Soul was sitting on his hunches, similar to a dog, his eyes were pure white. Indicating he was both pissed and crazy at the moment. **"YOU"RE GONNA GET ME EXPELLED! GET OUT HERE!"** he screamed at the grave stone earning a strange look from Tsubaki. **"I NEVER LISTEN TO YOU IN ANY OF YOUR CLASSES. GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAA!"**

Black*Star and Tsubaki backed away from the crazed scythe slowly until they were at a safe distance. 'Has Soul snapped…?' Tsubaki thought.

"I always thought I was a great scythe tech like mama…" Maka said to herself in a depressed voice. She was sitting on her knees facing a tree. "How did this happen…I'm a d…dr…dro…dropout…" if one was able to see her face they would see she was on the verge of tears, not just for what she said but another reason. 'Not only that but if we don't pass this extra lesson and get expelled, I'll never be able to make Soul-kun a death scythe. I'd would of failed Soul-kun, let mama down, even papa might be disappointed in me.' *sniff* 'What will Soul do if we do fail? Will he leave me?'

About 15 feet away Black*Star was pointing at her with his thumb, while speaking with Tsubaki. "What's her problem?" he asked simi-confused.

"Black*Star aren't you a little worried?...at all?" Tsubaki said while on the verge of her own mental break down.

Black*Star went over to the unstable demon scythe and put his arm around his shoulder. "hey, Soul. Why don't we take a piss on Sid's Grave? Hyahahaha!"

Psycho Soul seemed to like the idea. **"Yeah, YEAH! Let's do it! Maybe we can crap on it too!**

**That'd be cool."**

"….I…..I wonder if I can stand…y…yes, I can go on…but I'm not standing." Maka said depressingly in the background.

"SOMEBODY STOP THEM…." Tsubaki exclaimed trying to keep her friends from defiling the grave.

But then without warning a figure burst out of the ground right next too Maka, lifting her in the air by her leg. Despite the shock and surprise Maka still managed to keep her miniskirt from riding up.

"Maka!" Soul yelled out in surprise.

"**Are you scared?"** the figures asked his teeth in that insanely wide and open glinting in the pale moonlight. He held a sharp piece of a broken tree branch in his other hand.

Maka didn't answer,_ couldn't_ answer. Those eyes, those empty lifeless eyes, they wanted her, and they wanted to see her bleed, see her choke and see her die.

"**YOUR SCARED!"** the behemoth figure tensed his arm and swung the stake at Maka's head.

"RHAAAAAGH!" they heard and saw Soul Eater flipping through the air, ready to slice the figures arm of as he descended.

Thinking quickly the figure dropped Maka and dodged towards Sid's grave stone, cursing the whole way.

Finally knocked out of her shock, Maka grabbed the staff of Soul Eater tightly. "Thanks Soul!"

"No problem!"

"**NGHR!"** the figure strained at he seemed to be trying to tear the grave stone out of the ground.

"That's…That Sid-sensei!" Maka pointed out.

They were finally able to see the figure clearly and it was indeed the zombiefied Sid. His once dark skin tone was not a dark blue making the tribal pattern tattoos on his arms more prominent. The kanji for "Hole" on his shoulders, his hair was done in cornrows and dreadlocks. A head band was also on his head but right in the center of his forehead was a perfectly round hole that went strait through to the other side. He wore a football jersey with the number 23 on it and above that was the English word and Japanese kanji for "Zombie" blue jeans with a wallet chain and sneakers.

"Maka. Soul. Black*Star. Tsubaki. Good morning, Hello, Good night." He greeted as he continued to pull at his grave. It's been quite a while." He tore the grave stone out of it's setting, and held it under his arm like a battering ram. "I was never one to miss a greeting." He finished saying the wide grin with plastered on his face.

"Tsubaki! Lets go!" Said Black*Star in a ready pose.

"right." The female weapon replied while changing.

"Why did you do it Sid-sensei?" Maka asked in disbelief that one of her favorite teachers would start attacking students.

"Ding-Dei-Bang-Bong!" the zombie chimed in a mock impersonation of the Shibusen's bell. "Being a zombie is great! There are all sorts of thing that are okay now." The light played with Sid's face, making it look more sinister. "Class has started, I was always the type to star class right at the bell."

Black*Star, Maka and there weapons readied themselves for battle. B*S in a crouched stance, Maka in an upright one.

"We've been expelled." Soul said as part of his upper body came out of the Soul Eater's blade. "SO BRING IT! Your registration deadline's expired and we're here to shut it down!"

"Don't waste your effort. Your going to die anyway." Sid shot back. "if you become a zombie the pressure of 'Death' vanishes." He raised his grave. "You can escape the fear."

"THAT'S ALL WRONG!" Maka argued. "You were never the type of person to say something like that!"

"You'll understand when your DEAD!" Sid charged at Maka, his grave poised to knock her head of her shoulders with the base. "Now die for a while!"

Maka was so surprised by the speed she couldn't react in time. "Maka move your ass!" Soul urged her but it was to late.

But just as the stone slab was about bash her skull in Black*Star jumped at it and used his weight to stop the swing giving Maka enough time to move. "I'M GETTING IMPATIENT!" Sid used his legs to increase that power of the swing and threw B*S into the air. "I always have been that way!"

The force of the swing was so powerful it sent Maka skidding away to, she stabbed Soul Eater into the ground to loose her momentum. "Ugh, sorry, Black*Star….."

The loudmouthed assassin just gave her a thumb's up. "You're little, I'm big, don't sweat it!"

"Give up already, you 1 star miesters can't beat me!" the zombie man yelled out arrogantly.

"He may be a zombie but if I eat his soul it's over!" Soul proclaimed.

"Sid-sensei is strong…" Maka said getting into a slouched stance. "He's different from us 1-star techs…when he was alive he was in the highest ranking 3 star miesters…"

Soul's reflection faded into Soul Eater's blade. "Not bad…sensei but if you keep swing that gravestone around you might break it and die again." He teased.

Sid took it in stride. "It's my gravestone I can use it however I want, can't I?" he readied his stone again. "Ding-Die Bing-Bong! Now then…let's start second period. When this period ends you'll all be dead too."

"this term is getting worse by the minute…" Maka commented while raising Soul Eater up. "Let's get this over with, I want to go take a bath…"

"Meanwhile at Maka and Soul's house bathroom [bath in progress])

Blair was using her magic to control the bath products to clean up. "I'm so boooooored. Maybe Blair should go to school too." She complained. "I bet Soul-kun and Maka are having fun."

(Meanwhile back at the plot)

*CLANG* "CHING* "Rhaaaagh"

"What's wrong!" Sid mocked. "you need to understand each other better!" Swing stone. "Miesters and Weapons have totally different wavelengths!"

"You giving advice to someone that's after your soul!" Maka question as she ducked the horizontal swing.

Sid didn't let that stop him as he used the momentum to a complete 360 spine and swing even faster and harder. "I've always been an educationally eager EDUCATOR!" he made contact this time but Maka was able to block it, sending her skyward. "That's the kinda guy I was!" Sid finished as he jumped after Black*Star who was on one of the Hook Trees and catching him completely off guard. "CHECK OUT YOU'RE NEW GRAVESTONE!"

The blue man raised the grave marker over his head and trusted it down on top of Black*Star's head. "LIVING END!" as soon as they hit the ground a giant cross made of light and dust shot into the air.

"Black*Star!" Maka cried out. 'Sid-sensei was a knife tech, but…without using a Demon Weapon he can fight like this with a single Gravestone….?...This is a 3 Star Miester…!"

The dust cleared revealing Sid with the gravestone held by it bass over his back. "Ding-Die Bing-Bong! Class is over…ready to die?" he said menacingly.

Maka and Soul said nothing.

"What's wrong? Are you afraid to die? If you become a zombie you can live free from that fear."

Behind Sid Black*Star was slowly getting back up. "Uuuugh! My head…." Blood was dripping of his head and out his mouth. "Your blabber is pissing me off, ASSHOLE!"

He stared spinning both sickles of Tsubaki on her chain. "You lesson is just beginning! You rotting moron! I'M. ON. STAGE!" he threw both sickles at either side of Sid, blocking any escape routs. "3-Stars, 1-Star, it doesn't matter to me! I'M-!" B*S made to grab the chains and pulled sending himself flying at side. "BLACK*STAR!" he dropped kick Sid dead center on the solar-plexus sending him skyward. "Tsubaki! Shuriken mode!" _"Right!"_

In a puff of smoke the Kusarigama transformed into a giant star shaped shuriken. With a might swing Black*Star threw Tsubaki at the sky bound zombie.

Sid did his best to smirk with his rigamortisised lips. 'I've been dead and buried" He shifted his legs and used Tsubaki as a platform to jump again. "…this is pointless.'

A/N: For those who don't know rigamortis is when the body becomes stiff and rigid sometime after death.)

Sid took his gravestone and plowed it towards Maka. "I'll crush you!"

"Maka jump!" Soul warned his miester but it was too late.

"LIVING END!" Direct hit…wait what! As the dust cleared Maka could be seen. She complete avoided the attack by doing some kind 'L' shaped handstand.

"We may be afraid, but that's what makes us strong!" she did a back-flip and slammed the back of her boot into Sid's face flipping her self over as Sid headed to the ground she was able to body slam (or is it a butt slam?) him into a earth. Despite her size and weight it was still effective.

(In the Death Room! What a cheery name for a principles office!)

Shinigami-sama has been watching the fight for a while now, and he was impressed with some of the stuff he's seen, particularly Maka's most resent attack. "If she wasn't afraid of what could have happened I would have called her reckless…but for Maka-chan the Fight with Fear…bring Courage!"

(Back at the fight)

"Maka!" Soul called to his secret lover as he jumped into the air transforming as he was. "Let's do it! Tune in on my Soul Frequency!"

"Huh!" Maka gasped, unsurely. "But we've never gotten it right once." She caught Soul Eater, swinging him in circles until she was in a ready stance.

"_We can do it Maka! If it's us, we can do it!"_ /Common, I believe in you!/

"Okay!"

"SOUL RESONANCE!" they cried out in unison.

Dust began to spiral around Maka and Soul Eater, blue sparks jolted of there forms. Maka slowly raised Soul Eater back, his blade glowed blue and a second blade made of blue light forming making it a crescent shape his eye still plainly visible.

"The Traditional Scythe Meister's Legendary Weapon!" Maka recited. Suddenly Soul Eater's blade exploded to a huge crescent moon shaped blade with the eye now looking like a target and a mouth that looked like it was torn in. "Witch Hunter!"

Maka made to swing the gigantic blade but was unprepared for the increase in weight, she lost her footing as she swung and instead sent a blast of energy at Black*Star that cleaved the earth and destroyed the fence of the cemetery. "Oh No!"

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU TRYING TO KILL ME!" Oh no Black*Star didn't appreciate that at all! But as he continued to rant about, 'whatch were your swinging!' and 'you after my Big Soul!' Maka and soul used this a s an opportunity to talk normally with each other.

"Ah! Sorry Soul, I messed it up." She apologized embarrassedly; she couldn't believe she forgot about the weight increase.

"_No need for apologies. At least this time we were able to form it."_ Soul's reflection appeared on the blade giving her a smile and a thumb's up.

Maka fought back a blush. Now was not the time for kisses and valentines. She charged at the shocked Sid. "Looks like we're doing this the SIMPLE WAY!"

"_A cool mans gotta be willing to gamble with his life!"_

'What incredible power for ones so young!' Sid though to himself before he sunk into the ground just barely being missed by Soul Eater's blade.

"Huh, he vanished!" Maka cried out in surprise, looking for any sign of the zombie teacher.

"_No he dodged!"_ Soul Eater corrected her.

Rumbling could be heard underground and they knew what happened. "THE GROUND!"

"_Hang in there, my master."_ Soul said in a mock flirty tone, but Maka knew he was really flirting as a light unnoticeable blush dusted her cheeks.

"Oh hush, I got it!"

Black*Star just sat back and waited for the opportunity to strike.

Sid burst out of the ground right behind Maka (she seems to be his favorite doesn't she?) a thick sharpened stick in his hand. He struck slicing her in the shoulder and drawing quite a bit of blood.

"_Maka-chan!"_ Soul exclaimed, slipping the 'chan' suffix out of worry.

Black*Star swung Tsubaki at Sid but just as quickly as he appeared Sid went back into the ground. "DAMN IT! He dodged again."

"What do we do know Soul?" Maka asked. She was really worried now, they had no way to fight back now.

Black*Star said nothing, his eyes deathly serious. As if he knew something._ "Black*Star!"_

"I know Tsubaki. He's using the First Law." Black*Star said in a deadly tone.

_Conceal yourself in darkness…still your breath…seek an opening to your target."_

"Tsubaki, let go before he can take the first step!" Black*Star raised one of Tsubaki's blades above his head, his other hand in a hand seal. There Soul Wavelengths sparking across the chain as the other blades moved and floated around the air, making a pattern with the chain. "You're not getting on my stage zombie…" B*S muttered under his slow controlled breaths "we don't need two assassins…I Stand Alone" (I love that song!)

The chains finally rested in a giant star pattern the Trap*Star. "Second Law of the Assassin…know your enemy. Be able to predict his thoughts and movements." Black*Star chanted in a trance-like state. 'Concentrate…I can hear his frequency through Tsubaki if I focus…" His breathing stopped

'…he stopped breathing…' Maka thought worryingly for her friend.

The ground near Black*Star buckled and Sid rose out with a huge steak. B*S's eyes snapped open. "Black*Trap Activate!" the chains of Tsubaki squirmed to life and entangled Sid. "You should take some preservative with your next meal. You really reek!"

The chains began to tighten and constrict Sid. "Eep!" And Maka. "_Argh damn idiot!"_ and Soul Eater.

"Hey, don't tie us up too!" Maka yelled at the blue haired ninja who just grinned like an idiot.

"Hyahaha! It's you fault for getting in my way"

_Hurry up and let us go! I'll kill you!"_ Soul Eater threatened only getting more laugher from Black*Star

(Mean while at the Hall of Justi- I mean the Death Room!)

Shinigami-sama couldn't be prouder of these four young students. They were able the not only defeat one of the best 3-star techs in Shibusen, but do so without 'killing' him. "Heh, heh. Guess that's the end, for now!"

"Next is the one pulling the string and turned Sid-sensei into a zombie correct?" A slightly nasally yet aristocratic asked from behind Shinigami-sama.

"That's right." The death god confirmed happily.

In the chair sat a boy about the same age as Soul. He wore an expensive looking suite, with white blocked on both shoulders and down the center of his front. Where a tie would be was a silver skull pendant that looked exactly like Shinigami-sama's mask, similar looking rings are on the middle fingers of both his hands.

But the most outstanding features were his hair and eyes. His eyes were a metallic yellow or gold color with a black ring between the pupils and the rim of the iris. His hair was solid raven black except for one thing on the left side of his head were 3 large, bold white stripes.

It was none other than Death the Kid, or Kidd for short. The son of Shinigami-sama

Next to him were his two demon pistols Liz and Patti. They wore identical outfits, a red orange shirt that completely covered there breast but none of there mid-drift as they stopped just a half inch or so after there bust a tie and studded black leather belt for there pants, cowboy style hats and black boots. Liz the eldest of the two wore dark gray leans, had long dirty blonde hair and was a few inches taller than Patti.

Patti the youngest had short, bright blonde hair, a bust that was a couple cups larger than Liz's and puffy dark gray jean short-shorts.

"So who is it, father?" Kidd asked politely. "He's no ordinary man, right?"

"Hey…quit fidgeting." Liz whispered to her little sister who was playing with the hem of her shorts.

Shinigami-sama stayed silent for awhile.

(Mean while back at the plot…oh wait I already used that joke!)

"TALK! WHO TURNED YOU INTO A ZOMBIE, BLUE DUDE?" Soul commanded Sid as he leaned towards him to look him in the eye.

"You'd be better off soon for your health's sake…a Maka-chop reeaally hurts." Maka threatened from behind Soul, but her cute face and lack of anger greatly diminished the threats effectiveness. Large book or no.

"What up? Why're you all gung-ho?" Black*Star asked next to Tsubaki who's hair turned into a chain they're using to tie up Sid.

"BECAUSE I WANNA GET THIS OVER WITH AND GO HOME!" Soul exploded in Black*Star's face just wanting to go home and watch TV with Maka. Though the assassin's didn't now that last part.

"I always was a man to keep secrets!" Sid said stubbornly. "That didn't change when I died!"

"This has been going on for to long…" Soul said threateningly Maka was also giving of a frightening aura. "Talk now!"

All they got was silence Sid didn't even budge. 'I may be cool, but at this rate it'll never end. I've got to get this guy to talk.' Soul though annoyed.

"Check this out." Black*Star said suddenly and with out warning or consent, he gabbed and lifted Tsubaki's dress and revealed her shame to the zombie, embarrassing the poor girl to no end.

"OH YEAH! It was Dr. Stein!" Sid said quickly suddenly loose lipped.

Soul couldn't help but gap. How did his idiot friend know that would work? Well Soul would be damned if he ever did that too Maka, for several reasons. The most important being Maka would kill him.

"Okay so where is this 'Stein?'" B*S asked.

"YOU'LL NEVER MAKE ME TALK AGAIN! I'm super stubborn! I always was that kinda man!" Did seem the panty shot trick wasn't going to work twice anyway.

Soul went behind Sid and leaned forward, his left hand on his shoulder. "I suggest you talk now…" he told the zombie threateningly, sounding a lot more menacing than before. His right forearm became a blade and he showed it to Sid, letting him see his reflection in the black and red surface. "Cuz I'm starting to get hungry and I haven't had anything in a while..." he pressed his blade against Sid's throat, making the blue man sweat. "Your soul would be a tasty snack."

Just when it looked like Sid would talk, Black*Star burst out laughing. "HYAHAHAHA! What's wrong Soul, Maka's flat bod not good enough ta work?"

Soul's hand tightened on Sid's shoulder, trembling. He saw Maka's expression while she didn't show it he could see in her eyes that that was a sensitive subject, he didn't even need to see that to know.

Without any thought Soul lunged at Black*Star, pinning him to one of the trees and pressing the blade to the cyan haired boy neck. **"Take that back…**" Soul demanded, either not hearing or ignoring Maka and Tsubaki's attempts to calm down. **"Know one talks that way about Maka, in front of me and gets away with it…No One!"**

Black*Star didn't know what to say, he's never seen Soul like this before. He didn't think he'd get a reaction like this either; his nick name for her was "Tiny-tits" for fucks sake! But he would be lying if he said he wasn't a little scared, Soul's bloody red eyes seemed to literally glow with furry. "Uh...hay man calm down, I was just teasing!"

Soul pressed a little harder just enough to draw a little blood and maybe leave a scar. **"Wrong answer Black Head** (as in a pimple)** No one talks like that to Maka!"**

"Soul stop!" Maka begged, trying to physically pull soul away from Black*Star this time. Unshed tears were building up in her eyes. "It okay Soul, I don't care."

Soul look her in the eyes, she was worried and upset. He didn't like it when she was upset, especially when he was the cause of it. With a low growl soul's arm returned to human shape and he let Black*Star drop to the ground, rubbing his now possibly scared neck. 'What the hell?' the assassin thought as Tsubaki helped him up.

"Steins is in a research laboratory just outside Death City to the east." Sid said slowly, slightly put off by Soul's strange behavior.

The Miesters and Weapon nodded as they left, dragging Sid with them.

As they walked Black*Star and Tsubaki noticed Soul and Maka were walking much closer together than normal. 'What's going on here?'

(Death Room)

The scene faded to reflective clear blue as Shinigami-sama cut the connection off from his mirror.

"Well that was interesting!" Shinigami-sama said in a nonchalant yet concerned tone as impossible as it sounds.

Kidd raised a perfectly groomed eyebrow at what he just saw. "What was that about, Father?"

"Well…I guess there's no harm in telling you." Shinigami-sama said somewhat uncertainly. "It's not common knowledge but Soul and Maka are…more than partners I guess you could say."

"Why is this not common knowledge? I would think their friends would know something like this." The young god asked curiously. His weapons equally curious as even Patti stayed silent.

"Death Scythe really." Shinigami-sama said simply. "You know that Maka is his daughter right? (Kidd nods) Well he is obsessed with his daughters well being and he hate Soul for reasons even I don't know of." He turns to face his son. "So in order to keep Death Scythe from separating them they keep there relationship secret, from everyone but me. One reason being as this can have positive and negative effects on there missions and another being I would have found out eventually while watching over them on mission." Shinigami-sama turned back to his mirror. "But it seems this game of pretend is reaching its end and this mission may be the cause of that."

"Which bring me to my next question..." Kidd said changing the subject. "Who is this 'Stein?'"

"Dr. Franken Stein, unquestionably the most powerful miester to ever graduate from Shibusen." Shinigami-sama said ominously.

END

8,367 words, this THE longest chapter I have ever written…ever. Hope you like it.

R&R


	3. Halloween Special

_**Soul Eater Remastered: Halloween Special**_

This chapter has nothing to do with the story and is not part of the plot; It's just for your entertainment.

Even though it not really part of the plot it is before Chrona comes into the main story and everyone knows each other. Also Soul and Maka's secret is out, although you all might have figured it would be soon anyways.

Oh, One more little fun fact. Maka is a play on the word Kama which is Japanese for Scythe.

"For the last time NO, I'm going with Soul-kun end of story!" Maka yelled at her father through the phone. She was wearing a baggy blue shirt that was a little too big for her, and blue jeans.

"WHY! Why must my little Maka be with that hooligan!" the demented parent cried more to himself than Maka on the other line.

"Because he's my boyfriend and is a lot less likely to ditch me the moment he sees a girl with a big bust." Maka told him, more to mess with him than anything else. Succeeding as Spirit began a depressed rant about her lack of poor in her "Poor Papa" that he "loves her and mama for than anything."

Soul was watching TV on the sofa, flipping threw channels hoping to find something worth watching. 'Doubtful, they've canceled all the good stuff and replace them with this little kid bullshit.' He thought bitterly. He was wearing a dark red T-shirt with his "Eat" logo in black in the center of the chest and black khaki pants foregoing the sweat band for just letting his hair hang freely around his face. Maka liked it that way.

He could plainly hear Maka on the phone talking to her dad and a devilish grin spread on his face when he heard the last thing she said. "Oi! Didn't I tell you that pretty face of yours is more than enough for me?" he called to her from his seat.

A deep blush splashed across Maka's face, making her look even more adorable than usual. But she smiled to, Soul always said she had more of a cute kind of attractiveness going on for her than just pure sex appeal, and he would change that for anything.

She suddenly felt much happier and decided she'd compromise with her over obsessive father. "Okay papa how bout this…" she said getting Spirit's attention. "I'm going with Soul-kun _but_ I'll have one dance with you at the Founding party a few months from now." Her answer was the sound of a large explosion and joyous laughter. 'I guess that's a yes.' She thought as she hung up before he could go on and on about it.

"What are they talking about?" I'm sure you're all wondering. Well, Shibusen is known to have parties for more than just it's founding. They also have Valentines Day, Halloween, Thanksgiving and even Christmas.

And tonight is the Halloween Ball.

Maka jumped onto the sofa, making Soul bounce a little before she laid her head on his lap. Without even thinking about it Soul started stroking her hair making her almost fall asleep just from how soothing it felt.

"We've got a few hours before the party starts. You wanna go to town and get our costumes?" Soul asked lazily, not really wanting to get a costume but as long as Maka's happy he'd get one.

She sat up in her seat, that smile of hers plastered on her face. "Sure! What do you want to be?" She agreed and asked in return, curious.

Soul looked up at the ceiling, a thoughtful expression on his face. "Hm…I don't know yet, well see what they got when we get there." he looked back at Maka. "What are you gonna be?"

Maka hoped off the sofa, a thoughtful expression now on her. "Um…I think I'll be an Angel, or a Vampire."

Soul imagined her in and angel out fit. 'Fits, she already looks like one might as well give her the uniform." Then he imagined her dress as a vampire, black tattered dress, fish net, black hair dye and makeup. At first he blushed and then he started chuckling.

Maka gave Soul a stern glare with a pout, which only made her look cute not intimidating. "What's so funny?"

Soul composed himself, but he was still grinning. "I'm just imagining you dressed up like a vampire. I think you'd look kinda hot." Maka blushed, but tried to hide it by sitting down and hiding her face in her hands. Soul took her hands so he could see her face, making her blush even more.

"But I think you'd look even better as an angel." He finished with a devious look in his eyes before he caught her lips with his. Maka was a little caught off guard but soon she was kissing him back. It was only a couple second but for them it felt like a couple hours.

As soon as they broke the kiss Soul scoop her up in his arms, taking his wallet along the way and Maka let out a small "eep" "Alright lets get going." He told her as he put her down on his bike.

"I can walk on my own you know." Maka said with a pout.

Soul just gave her another peck on the lips. "Maybe, but that doesn't mean you have to." Before Maka could make a remark they were already speeding to the market district.

(Market District)

"What do you think Soul?" Maka asked as she twirled in front of the vanity mirrors, her back to her partner. It was a well made costume to say the least. The dress was long and white, ending just above her ankles, there golden floral patterns on the shoulders, chest and hem of the dress. The halo was made to look like it was made of golden wicker. And the wings were large but not large enough to be a burden.

Soul smiled. "I think it's about time you got the uniform."

Maka blushed; he had a habit of making her do that. "Oh hush, I'm no angle."

Soul embraced her from behind, being careful not to damage the wings, he gave a couple soft kisses to her neck. "Could have fooled me." He whispered making her shutter with delight.

They just stood there for a few minutes, just enjoying the touch of the other until Maka broke the silence. "Let find you a costume Soul."

After about 30 minutes they found something. The tag said, "Soul Wraith."

It was made up of a dusty black tattered trench coat made of a material that was weather resistant and obviously meant to be used more than once. A smoky worn dress shirt was underneath the coat with an inky black scarf around were the neck would be. The dress pants were the same smoky black as the trench coat, slightly tattered as the hem of the legs. The final bit of the outfit was a pair of torn dark gray gloves and glossy black dress shoes.

"Oh Soul, look at this!" Maka squealed excitedly, looking very much like a little girl when she sees a puppy at the pet store.

Soul took a look at it, he had to admit it looked pretty cool, and with his teeth, hair and eyes he'd look pretty intimidating and yet elegant. He took it off the hanger and went into the changing room.

*3 to 5 minutes later*

Soul looked at himself in the mirror. He couldn't help but think he looked kinda bad ass in this. Is hair, eyes and teeth went perfect with it. He wore the scarf so that it partially hid his chin and lower lip, giving him a mysterious kinda look, the dark colors made his hair and eyes seem to glow in contrast adding to the mysterious and frightening look. To add to the effect he turned his right forearm into a scythe blade. A random customer just happened to wander by when he did and he screamed and fainted.

Soul stared at the unconscious man blankly as his arm shifted back to normality…then he chuckled. "Hnhnhn, I think I like it." He commented to himself approvingly.

"Me too." Maka said suddenly from behind him, startling him. She laughed lightly. "Did I scare the big bad wraith?"

Soul just ground before he picked her up and slung her over his shoulder. "Ah, Soul! What're you doing!" She complained half heartedly.

"Going to the changing rooms so we can put our costumes away." Soul replied. "Your not going to ride on the bike in that are ya?"

After they changed they went and paid for there costumes.

(It's PARTY TIME!)

Soul and Maka have just arrived costumes on. They looked pretty much like they did in the store but with a small difference. Maka had her hair down, with two curled bangs framing her face, and a little red lipstick. They decided to walk over sense they weren't very faraway from Shibusen anyway.

Soul Combed his hair in a spiky 'Dracula' style, and used some charcoal around his eyes to make them dark, making his red irises stand out even more.

"Ready my angel?" Soul said with a crooked smile, offering his arm to Maka. She smiled back and took his arm, resting her head on his shoulder.

"YAHAAA THE GREAT BLACK*STAR GREETS YOU!" a very loud very familiar voice screamed about 3 feet in front of them, Black*Star dropped from the sky and landed right in front of the couple.

They were both a little startled but nothing they weren't use to by now, Soul smiled and high-fived the foghorn ninja.

Black*Star was dressed up as Beetlejuice, which thinking about worked for him since they are both wild and crazy.

"Hay Black*Star, Where is Tsubaki-chan?" Maka asked.

"I'm over here!" The dark blade called as if on cue. She was dressed as a Camellia Dryad (a humanoid plant creature). The skirt was about foot length and looked like flower leafs, around her shoulders looked like camellia peddles.

"Oh Tsubaki, you look lovely!" Maka complimented the beautiful girl, earning a light blush from her.

"Oh it nothing special…" Tsubaki murmured.

"Now…" Soul began. "Where are Kidd and the girls?"

"Right behind you!" a childish voice exclaimed right behind him, making him jump, almost knocking Maka over, this in sighted maniacal laughter from the voice.

It was Patty along with her big sister Liz and miester Death the Kid. Patty was dressed up as a…a giraffe, Liz was a witch, and Kidd was Jack Skelinton. The lack of his group's symmetry was driving him crazy but he was able to keep himself from going into an OCD rant.

"Shall we?" the Shinigami strained out. Everyone nodded and they entered the ceremony hall of Shibusen.

It was incredible…

The hall was filled with every single Halloween thing you could think of. It was dark but just light enough to see fairly well. There were skeletons hanging from nooses all over the roof, realistic cobwebs were just as abundant, there was a fountain overflowing with red fruit punch in the center of a pound of it making it look like blood, fog machines effectively clouded the room, fake but realistic dead trees were everywhere, a random tombstone popped up here and there. The cherry on top was the sound of softly howling wind and moaning ghost.

It looked like a haunted swampland cemetery.

"Woooooooo!" Soul called out making the gang chuckle faculty…including Spirit who was stalking towards them, more specifically Soul.

Without a word the death scythe grabbed Soul by the scarf around his neck and dragged him off. After they got a good distance away from Maka and the gang Spirit slammed Soul into the wall. "Listen here and listen well, punk." Spirit said threateningly. "I might not have custody but Maka is still my daughter. If you hurt her in anyway, if you force yourself on her, if you do one thing to her that she doesn't want you to do I will end you. I will tear out your heart, show it to you and eat it, clear?" Soul paled and nodded, he's never seen Spirit like this before. "Good, now give my little girl a good time here before I kill you."

And with that Soul walked off as fast as possible to Maka. "What was that about?" the object of his affection asked curiously.

"uh…nothing, just a little guy talk." The shark toothed boy assured.

The ashen blond was going to push it but decided not to.

The party was great! There was dancing, music, games and LOTS of food, even more than Black*Star could wolf down. Kidd was attempting to play one of those games were you throw a ball at a stack of bottles, but he was taking centuries to line up his shot. Black*Star, as previously implied, was wolfing down as much food as he could possibly eat with Tsubaki trying to stop him. Liz and Patty were playing one of those games were you are given a Beebe gun to shoot down the little metal ducks. Spirit was, predictably, flirting with every pretty woman in the room, we was dressed up as a vampire. Stein was just standing by the stage were the band was playing; he wasn't wearing a costume, seeing as his usual attire seemed to work well enough.

And Soul and Maka were standing on the balcony, Soul hugged her close to his side while Maka rested her head on her shoulder. "How do you like the party so far?" the demon scythe asked.

It has been about 2 hours now and they had done just about everything, games, food and dance. And now they're just relaxing. "I've been having a great time Soul-kun." The scythe tech said.

They looked at each other, slowly they stared leaning toward each other just inches away from-

"Hello, hello Maka-chan, Soul!" when the cartoon-ish voice of Shinigami-sama broke the atmosphere. The reaper did really ware a costume, more like a grimmer version of his usual attire, his cartoony skull mask not replaced with a mask that looked like it was made from a real skull, his cloak was more jagged and spiky than ever and part of it looked like a large menacing claw with the word "Death" printed in white, Though his cheerful and cartoon-ish voice ruined the effect.

"Uh…h-hello Shinigami-sama." The teens stammered out. "Can we help you?" Maka said on her own.

"Well, yes actually!" Shinigami-sama said happily like always. "The band that was booked to play the last few song before the ball ended have not shown and we are told that they accidentally double booked us and another place so they couldn't make it here." He explained.

"And since Soul is such a great pianist I was thinking he and some of his friends could fill in for them. I hear Black*Star says he's quite the guitarist and vocalist, Kidd-kun is good on drums because they are the most symmetrical instruments he could find Kilik says he's good on bass and Harvar says he is also good on electric guitar and sub-vocals. Don't ask me how I got Harvar to help." Shinigami-sama finished and he seemingly gave Soul an expecting look.

Soul was thinking about declining but as soon as he saw Maka look at him with those large beautiful forest green eyes he could help it. "*sigh* Alright I'll be there."

"Excellent!" Shinigami-sama exclaimed clapping his large now claw like hands together. "Everything's already set up but you need to hurry, it's almost show time."

(Fast foreword)

"Hay Soul!" Black*Star greeted practically breaking Soul's spine with a hard slap on the back.

"*Oaf* Hay Black*Star." Soul replied knocking fist with the cyan hair boy. The gang didn't really stick together during the party so they hadn't really seen each other sense the start of the party. I hear we're going to replace the band that was supposed to play here."

"THAT'S RIGHT, and with the Great Me in this band you know it's going to be big!" geuss…

"Damn, one of the symbols is taller than the other." Kidd mumbled to himself as he adjusted his drum set.

Harvar, who was dressed as an undead samurai, with swords sticking out of his back and the handles in his chest, shook his head at the boy as he tuned his guitar which looked a lot like his weapon form.

Kilik was also tuning his electric bass which looked like it was made out of pottery and iron, much like Lightening and Fire do in there weapon form. He was dressed up as a demented looking clown.

Black*stars guitar was leaning against the piano Soul is to use. The guitar looked like, what else, a Black Star and the piano was one of those fancy electric pianos that can also make sound effects. There were 5 microphones, one fore each of them.

"Well." Soul began playing the scales on the piano quickly. "Lets get this over with; I'm about ready to go home."

"Agreed." Harvar deadpanned, as was his way he didn't even know why he agreed to this.

Taking this as a cue Black*Star grabbed the nearest microphone and shouted. "HELLO SHIBUSEN, I THE GREAT BLACK*STAR AM PROUD TO ANOUNCE THAT I and a few friends WILL BE YOU BAND FOR THE FAREWELL CONCERT!"

The fellow students ignored the hyper ninja but they all started gathering at the platform.

Soul flipped a switch on the pianos control and stared pressing kays, creating thunder and lightening sounds, rain fall it was very creepy effect in the dark swamp-like room.

(Cue Haunted by Disturbed)

Your broken so am I,  
I'm better off alone!  
No one to turn to and,  
Nothing to call my own  
Outspoken, so am I!  
Explosive words that,  
Your world wouldn't understand,  
Turn away again  
You're beaten, so am I!  
I've got a heart of stone!  
No medication can cure what has taken hold  
You're hurting, so will I,  
When I awake and remember,  
Why I've been running from your

World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world

My blood is cold as ice,  
Or so I have been told,  
Show no emotion,  
And it can destroy your soul  
Another sacrifice, to a tormentor,  
Your world wouldn't understand,  
Turn away again!  
You're angered, so am I!  
A thousand fires burn!  
A land of darkness from which I cannot return!  
You're aching, so will I  
When I awake and discover that,  
I've been damaged by your

World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world

Never will I be welcome,  
Amongst the heartless monsters,  
You surround yourself with  
Feeding off the pain and misfortune of others,  
A maniacal breed of sub-human parasites,  
Thrown into a feeding frenzy,  
With the smell of fresh blood  
Open your eyes and see the creatures for what they are,  
A swirling mass of hatred and envy  
And do not be naïve enough to think you are unaffected,  
The conversion has already begun.

You're frightened, so am I!  
A world of demons wait,  
Watching our movements and,  
Filling my heart with hate,  
You're burning, so will I  
When I awake and discover,  
How I've been ravaged by your,

World, dishonored by your world  
Your world, I'm haunted by your world!

(End of song)

The crown exploded into applause.

"THANK YOU, THANK YOU, BUT DON'T GO YET WE STILL HAVE TWO MORE SONGS!"

Black*Star cried out, earning even more applause further feeding his already over stuffed ego.

Soul flipped another switch, he pressed another key this time staring up gunfire, sirens, and explosions, like the sound of war.

(Cue Indestructible by Disturbed)

Another mission, the powers have called me away  
Another time to carry the colors again  
My motivation, an oath I've sworn to defend,  
To win the honor of coming back home again!  
No explanation will matter after we begin  
Unlock the dark destroyer that's buried within  
My true vocation! And now my unfortunate friend  
You will discover a war you're unable to win  
Ill have you know, that I've become

Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around, while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

Another reason, another cause for me to fight  
Another fuse uncovered now, for me to light  
My dedication, to all that I've sworn to protect,  
I carry out my orders without a regret!  
My declaration, embedded deep under my skin  
A permanent reminder of how it began  
No hesitation, when I am commanded to strike  
You need to know that you're in for the fight of your life!  
You will be shown, how I've become

Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

I'm indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around, while you're alive,  
I am indestructible

Indestructible! Determination that is incorruptible!  
From the other side a terror to behold  
Annihilation will be unavoidable  
Every broken enemy will know,  
That their opponent had to be invincible!  
Take a last look around, while you're alive,  
I'm an indestructible master of war!

(end song)

More uproarious applause from the entirety of the academy.

"THANK YOU! Now here is out last song of the eve! I think you'll all recognize this one!"

Soul was again flipped a switch, and started playing, this time making a creepy piano intro fallowed by Harvar and Kilik.

(Cue Marilyn Manson version of this is Halloween)

Boys and girls of every age  
Wouldn't you like to see something strange?  
Come with us and you will see  
This, our town of Halloween

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Pumpkins scream in the dead of night

This is Halloween, everybody make a scene  
Trick or treat 'till the neighbors gonna die of fright  
It's our town, everybody scream  
In this town of Halloween

Soul: I am the one hiding under your bed  
Teeth ground sharp and eyes glowing red

Black*Star: I am the one hiding under your stairs  
Fingers like snakes and spiders in my hair

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

In this town, we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everybody's waiting for the next surprise

'Round that corner man, hiding in the trash cans  
Something's waiting for the pounce and how you'll  
scream!

This is Halloween  
Red 'n black, slimy green

Aren't you scared? Well, that's just fine  
Say it once, say it twice  
Take a chance and roll a dice  
Ride with the moon in the dead of night

Everybody scream, everybody scream  
In our town of Halloween

Kilik: I am the clown with the tear away face  
Here in a flash and gone without a trace

Harvar: I am the "Who" when you call, "Who's there?"  
I am the wind blowing through your hair

Soul: I am the shadow on the moon at night  
Filling your dreams to the brim with fright

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween

Tender lumplings everywhere  
Life's no fun without a good scare  
That's our job, but we're not mean  
In our town of Halloween

In this town, don't we love it now?  
Everyone's waiting for the next surprise

Skeleton Jack might catch you in the back  
And scream like a banshee  
Make you jump out of your skin  
This is Halloween, everybody scream  
Wont you please make way for a very special guy

Our man Jack is King of the pumpkin patch  
Everyone hail to the Pumpkin King now

This is Halloween, this is Halloween  
Halloween, Halloween, Halloween, Halloween

In this town, we call home  
Everyone hail to the pumpkin song

La la la, lalala, la la, lalala, la la, lalala, lalala, woo!

(End song)

The crowd went wild! It was almost riot worthy, and Black*Star was eating it up like candy.

"THANK YOU, GOODNIGHT!"

While this was going on Soul snuck of stage meeting up with Maka, greeted with a nice, long kiss. "You guys were great!" She told her albino boyfriend giving him a big hug.

"Thanks Maka."

They entwined the hands, Maka's head on Soul's shoulder, Soul's head on Maka's and they left for a nice pleasant walk home.

END.

Not my best work but I think I did okay.


	4. The Doctor will see you now

_**Soul Eater: Re-Mastered**_

Chapter 3: The doctor will see you know.

Person talking or thinking when there not there but they are saying something at least somewhat important: Important dialogue.

A/N: here we go! This is where the shit hits the fan!

"So Stein was Death Scythe's very first partner…" Kidd said uncertainly.

"And you're going to tell them to fetch his soul, right?" Liz added, looking worried for the student's well being despite not knowing them. Patti was either oblivious or didn't care as she was just smiling like nothing mattered.

But apparently that was wrong cuz she spun around to look at her sister. "But, if it was you, it would be an easy victory! Right?"

Liz looked terrified of the very thought of fighting Stein. "WHAT! I'm a poor weapon. You overestimate your sister Patty. I'd be guaranteed instant death."

"That's the theme of these extra lesson…isn't that harsh?" Kidd commented his father's choice of test.

Shinigami-sama stayed silent.

"There's no doubt about it…They'll die…" Kidd said solemnly as they continued to watch the events unfold.

(With the students)

"So this is where Stein lives, eh?" Soul asked as they stood in the courtyard. 'Interesting architecture.'

"Let take his soul and finish this lesson quickly." Black*Star said wanting to go home already.

It has been a couple hours now and Soul was finally able to cool down. He refused to apologize for what he did though, as he felt he was justified…but then again no one asked him to.

The teens found themselves in a dark some what dreary place. There was nothing out of the ordinary here…except one thing.

Everything but the dirt they stood on was covered in stitches. The trees the building even the birds were stitched up like they were operated on.

"This place is a dumb." The albino commented. (Wait...is Soul albino?) a mouse covered in stitched ran over his feet. "Tsk, even the mice have stitches."

"What kind of person could Dr. Stein be?" Maka wondered aloud.

A loud *BANG* was heard from within the building as the door slowly creaked open, the clatter of…something could be heard rolling down the corridor heading right for them.

"Something's heading our way." Soul said what everyone else was thinking

Suddenly a man burst through the door in a desk chair, but it hit the threshold of the door way and he fell backwards with a "Gyah!" he ignored the blank stares of the intruders and simply dust himself of and sat back in the chair.

The man looked about as odd as his home. He had white-ish sliver hair, round glasses and a cigarette. He had a long stitch going across his face and probably several more on are body. He wore a white lab coat also covered in stitches; a stitched up sweater, stitched up shoes and although they weren't visible there are probably stitches on his black pants too. But the strangest and most disturbing feature was the giant gear bolt sticking out of the side of his head. Functional as well if the sound of turning gears as he twisted it made an indication.

"Shit!" he cursed as he turned the bolt in his head. "Still doesn't feel right." *grind, grind, grind, gri, grind* "Uuuuuuuugh…might be this…" He was talking to himself turning the bolt in different ways as if it was completely normal and he was just tuning a radio. "OK! Let's try that again." The madman said as he dragged his chair back into the house. The Shibusen students watching blankly.

"Uh…shouldn't we stop him?" Soul asked.

"But we've just met him…" Maka replied courteously.

"I kinda wanna see what happens next." Black*Star said and Tsubaki agreed.

They heard the clatter of Stein's chair and he…fell over again. "Ahrgn!...um…Do you have some business with me?" the scientist asked not even bothering to get up right yet.

"You're Stein, right? Soul said, the predatory grin returning to his face, the one he uses before he eats a kishin egg. "We've come…to eat your soul."

The bolt head got up dusting himself off as he sat back in his stitched up chair. "Ah…is that right? Then I assume you're from Shibusen?"

"So it is you! The one that has been attacking students! What do you have against Shibusen!" Maka asked, or more like demanded answers from the mad doctor.

Stein took a drag from his cancer stick, blowing out two skull shaped streams of smoke out his nose before answering. "Not much…my motives are very simple really. Observation, Investigation, and Experimentation." He took another quick drag. "Everything in this world is a test subject…of course that includes my self as well."

The way he put it, implied that he operated on himself and the psychotic gleam in his eyes frightened Maka. Without even thinking about it she grabbed tightly onto one of Soul's sleeves. "S-Soul?" She asked uneasily. "Hm?" "Don't you feel something weird?"

"Really?" Soul asked back.

"Hm, hm…" Stein chuckled lowly as if knowing something. "Your soul wavelengths aren't very stabilized…" he said shocking the two love birds. "A serious person who tries hard. A twisted person with a sarcastic soul. You're not working together…hm?" Stein squinted his eyes as if he missed something. "Ah…I see, there is still an extremely strong bond between you two…" Stein began turning his head bolt again. "hmmmm…but what is it. Admiration? Dependence? Attachment? No…hmmmm."

"Wait! You can see the souls of living humans! You're a miester!" Soul deduced.

"And he must be a first class tech to even be able to see our personalities…" Maka added.

"Maka? You can see souls to right?" Soul asked out of the blue, startling Maka. Not by the sudden question, but the question itself.

"Well…un…ye…yeah of course…" she confirmed uncertainly, she really didn't know weather she could or not.

"Hn? Your soul is quivering quite a bit, cute." Stein commented as he came out of his thoughts.

"Sh-shut up! Stop looking!" Maka screamed out embarrassedly as if she was caught naked.

"AH SHUT UP!" a loud voice commanded from the roof of Stein's lab. They looked to see it was Black*Star. 'When did he…?' they thought. "YOUR BORING CONVERSATION FOR COMMONERS IS OVER! STARTING NOW, WE'LL START AN ADVANCED CONVERSATION CENTERED ON ME!"

Black*Star jumped off the roof, yelling/speaking as he did. "I don't care if you can see souls or not!" he landed in a crouch. "Like I care about other people's souls! If I can see my own soul, I'm happy!"

Stein burst into laughter but it was more at B*S than with him. "Hahaha, yours is an interesting one." His pupils contracted as he activated his soul perception. "You're terribly self-absorbed and more than a little wild. It must be difficult to find a partner suitable for you."

Black*Star charged at Stein before jumping to deliver a spinning kick. Stein never even got out of his chair, opting to use it as a pivot to deflect the kick, then spin in the chair to deliver a kick of his own sending Black*Star flying into a wall. "Black*Star!" Tsubaki cried.

Hearing the kusarigama's worried cry Stein turned to face Tsubaki. "Ah I see you must be the wild one's partner." he said as he peered into her soul. "You're very co-operative and you have a lot of space to accept people." *grind, grind* "You match yourself to his Soul Wavelength."

'….What is this guy?' Soul thought

"Aaaanyway, I've gotten enough data." Stein said in a relaxed almost board tone. "You want my Soul, right? Then shall we start the practical session?"

(Mean while at the Hall of Playboy…I mean Chupa Cabura)

"AAAAAA ha ha ha! We've run out of beeeeeeeer" Sang a very happy, very drunk Spirit as he clanged the ice in his glass.

"Hmhmhm Your fast, Daddy." Blair giggled out next to him, with her hat off. She has apparently gotten a 'job.' She waved her finger in the air. "Wait just a little bit. Dang dang puching dan puching." She chanted and the glasses and bottles danced in the air mixing another drink.

"This is only your 3rd day here Blair-chan and I could swear you been here for years."

"Nyaha, thank you!" Blair giggled out. "You went to school today, right Daddy? Did you do well with Maka?"

Doooooooooom

Almost immediately tears started welling up in Spirit's eyes and he went into a depressed state. "She ignored me…I happened to be in charge of her class today, but she ignored be. She just muttered something to that little prick Soul Eater."

"Oh dear…"

Spirit held his face with both hands his elbows on his knees. "It doesn't matter what I do, she just gets mad at me…"

"Hehe Maka and Soul-kun are so cute together." Blair giggled out, apparently not able to take Spirit's depression seriously.

"Say what about them being together?" the blood red head asked. 'Why does that seem familiar?' he thought. 'That little bastard better not even THINK about touching my little Maka-chan.'

"Ah but, but you just got divorced last month." Blair said quickly to change the subject. She almost let the cat out of the bag. (HA! I didn't even mean to do that!) "Her feelings will change. Fight On!" She added on.

Spirit instantly went back into depression. "Even if you say her feelings will change…I don't have custody…and my wife…no…my ex-wife says she doesn't need settlement or child support…" His head went lower and lower as he went on. "What am I to Maka…? Even though papa's a papa, he can't _be_ a papa."

"That's not true." Blair said trying to comfort the poor man. "Handing out money isn't a parent's role anyway."

"But even money is a form of love, right? The fact that I can't _do_ anything at all for Maka is horrible…" The man was not affected by Blair's enthusiasm.

"Then we'll turn a minus into a plus!" Blair insisted. "And try to fix the womanizing habit that got you divorced and find you a new wife!"

Ineffective! "I…..I can't even think about getting remarried…"

"You can't do that…" the blond girl from one of Spirits earlier visits said worriedly. "Blair-chan…..you're making the customer feel bad!"

"Nyah?"

"These terrible days…" Spirit said depressingly not minding the two girls for once. "They started when I was teamed up with Stein…"

(Back at the fight)

Maka charged at Stein cocking back Soul Eater for a power strike. Stein didn't move, he just barely ducked his head to avoid being decapitated. "Hm…Maka the scythe user…."

The mad doctor mumbled as he turned his chair to let Maka pass him and viciously kicker her in the back with both feet. Using the force of it to send his chair rolling and head butting Black*Star in the face nearly breaking his nose.

"I wooonder where was it? Maka the scythe user…" Stein continued speaking as if nothing happened, turning the bolt in his head in contemplation. "I feel like I've heard it somewhere…" the bolt in his head clicked and almost as if it unlocked something, Stein slammed his fist into his upturned hand in realization. "AH!" He exclaimed strangely happily. "Your Spirit-senpai's daughter!"

"Spirit?" Soul Eater asked.

"That was Papa's name before he became a Death Scythe." Maka explained with a tone of surprise.

"Hehe, Even now I remember it." Stein said in a nostalgic way. "Senpai's sleeping face…"

(Back with Spirit)

"My time with him was honestly hell…" The red head weapon said with mixture of anger and fear. "That bastard….that bastard…While I was sleeping." Tears started to well up in his eyes**. "He was doing human experiments on me! FOR FIVE YEARS!"** He then broke down, crying into the loveseat.

"For…For five years!" The blonde lady asked astonished. "And you didn't realize anything?"

"Co~~ol." Blair said not really getting the situation…or maybe ignoring it. "Papa-san is so oblivious. Tch…"

"**I thought it was strange! Scars I couldn't remember kept showing up…"** Spirit explained a bit too loudly. **"If my ex-wife hadn't noticed, it could still be going on! Those devil experiments!"**

(Back at the battle)

"Ha~ha~...so you're Senpai's beloved daughter…" Stein said with a nostalgic smile and a twinkle in his eye. But then his eyes began to harden and a frown replaced the smile. "…The daughter of the woman who stole away my greatest experiment." He finished with a dangerous edge to his voice and he glared at Maka.

A look of the slightest fear appeared on Maka's face and a wide, toothy psychotic grin spread across the mad doctors. **"heh heh…I want to dissect you."** He said in a sing-song psychotic voice.

(Back to the Smut House)

"But you worked as partners for five years, right?" Blair asked. "That means your Soul Wavelengths must've matched."

"…..If that bastard gets even a little bit curious about his enemy's weapon, he can learn to use it!" Spirit explained. "His sense and capabilities are far above my wife's..no, ex-wife's, and she made me who I am….."

(And back at the fight again)

Stein pushed off the ground, making his chair propel him at Maka, his palm cocked back.

"It's just a shoutie, block it!" Soul Eater suggested. "Right!" Maka heeded as she got into a blocking stance ready to counter-attack in an instant.

But as soon as Stein made contact with Soul Eater he twisted his arm and a powerful pulse surged through Soul and Maka's bodies sending them skidding.

"What….What the hell was that!" Soul Eater exclaimed, the eye of the staff head showing a fearful glare.

"Hn,hn,hn…" Stein chuckled darkly.

(Mean while in the Stalker Chamber…I mean Death Room)

"I can't believe it!" Kidd exclaimed as he saw Stein's attack. "Of course weapons have a physical attack power, but that's more from a miester amplifying there weapon's Soul-Wavelength through the weapon." He said more to himself than his father. "But more than that, did Stein just…hit his opponent without channeling his Wavelength through a weapon?"

"Yup!" Chirped the ever exuberant Shinigami-sama. "The relationship between a tech and there weapon is not unlike that of a electric guitar and it's amp." He explained as a chibified version of Maka playing a Gibson SG with no amp appeared on the mirror, she was playing well but you could barely hear her. "The sound an electric guitar can produce on it's own is tiny but…" Now unchibified the Maka on the mirror plugged the Gibson SG into an amplifier on which Soul was sitting on with a wicked grin. "But when you connect it to an amp it amplifies (duh) the Soul Wavelength and a strong power is produced." Shinigami-sama finished as the Mirror Maka began rocking out with a much more powerful sound.

"Witch Hunter…" Shinigami-sama continued as Soul's empowered weapon form appeared on the mirror. "The trick used during that battle with Sid was a good example…Even if it did fail!" the mirror faded back to the battle between Maka, Soul and Stein. "But Stein-kun…with just one guitar makes us hear his Soul Wavelength." Shinigami-sama finished on a calmer note.

"It's impossible…" Kidd thought out loud. "I can't imagine what that would have been like when he had a weapon…" Concern was evident in Death the Kid's voice.

(Aaaaaaaaand back to the battle….AGAIN!)

"So then…" Stein said as he turned the gear bolt in his head and made a snipping motion with his other hand. "Where shell we start…" His voice was cold and his face was void of any emotion as he moved his desk chair.

Maka was shaking, she as never been so scared, this was worse than when Sid-sensei got the drop on her earlier today. His eyes were cold but she could see it, she could see that desire to cut her open and carve her up like a Christmas turkey.

"_Snap out of it Maka!"_ Soul Eater urged making her jump. _"Get it together, your breathing and Wavelengths are all over the place!"_

Maka was finally knocked out of her terrified stasis but the Fear was still there and consuming her. With a terrified scream Maka charged Stein like a madwoman, ignoring Soul protest to wait.

Stein gracefully stopped the attack and used a soul force to blast Soul Eater away and gripped unto one of Maka's pigtails and abandoning his chair.

"Maka…." Soul struggled out but couldn't move that attack took a lot out of him.

Stein pulled upward making Maka almost hang by her hair, the fingers he used for the scissor motion before now being used the feel her facial skin in a fascinated and almost perverted way.

"Heh heh…You have such soft smooth skin." He complemented in a menacing tone. He undid the buttons of her coat letting it fall at his feet and took out a marker…used for marking the best places to slice slaughtered cattle.

He rolled up her sweater and shirt until it was just below her small bust. "Where shall I put the knife?" He asked curiously. Maka made no reply, griping the arm holding her hair trying to alleviate some of the pain. Stein began to draw lines across her stomach then another from the rolled shirt down. **"Shall we make your skin sandpaper?"** He asked with madness in his voice.

"I'll smash your glasses, bastard!" Growled Black*Star as he suddenly appeared behind Stein in a strange martial stance. "Don't forget I EXIST!" Black*Star then got ready to strike.

"It won't work." Stein said boardly, not even trying to dodge it.

"Your not the only damn one that can hit directly with you Soul Wavelength!"

"WHAT!" Stein yelled out letting go of Maka to defend himself, but it was already too late.

"YEAAAAAAAAAH!" Black*Star stomped the ground twisting his feet. "I"VE GOT YOU!"

Black*Star slammed his clawed palm and elbow into Stein's back, a burst of Soul Energy shaped like a star came out with several black orbs with kanji in them. "Black*Star Big Wave!"

Everyone, including those in the Death Room were astounded by the loud ninja's attack. Soul, Maka, Tsubaki and Kidd in the Death Room thought the battle might be won.

"Well, a surprise from the wild one." Stein commented completely unharmed by the attack.

"What the hell! It didn't go through!" Soul exclaimed in shock.

"That would be because I check you soul's data before." Stein said nonchalantly, readjusting his glasses.

"It was completely stopped!" Black*Star said to himself.

But Stein heard. "Yes, if I can understand the Soul Frequency I can match my own frequency to that." The madman explained as the darkness played with his image. "If the frequencies match the power vanishes, in the instant you attacked, you could say we had the same relationship as Weapon and Miester." Stein finished his explanation, shocking the students.

(Okay it's pointless changing sense for every time there's only going to be as few sentences so here.)

Kidd: (Astonished) "He can do that?"

Shinigami-sama: (calm) Observative and…high spiritual flexibility…those are Stein's strongest skills

Stein dashed at Black*Star so quickly the boy didn't have time to respond. With a mad grin that shook Black*Star to the core, Stein whipped his hands to both sides of the ninja's head and sent a blast of spiritual power through his skull. Black*Star shrieked in agony until Stein abruptly stopped the attack.

All life seemed to leave Black*Star's body, blood flowed through every orifice of his head, mouth, nose, ears and eyes. And he flopped over dead like a fish.

"**BLACK*STAR!"** The other screamed in shock and worry.

(Now we go to the Death Room)

"Shit, I can't stand it!" Kidd cursed as he got out of the chair. "Liz, Patty, we're going too!" He told the girls who either an unsure or hyper confirmation.

Kidd's sudden outburst startled Shinigami-sama. "Hey…Wait a minute, Kidd!" Kidd turned to his father. "This is their extra lesson. Plus you're a Shinigami not a Shibusen student!"

Kidd glared at Shinigami-sama for a second before continuing his way down the hall. "Then from now on we'll be students as well." He said with certainty. "Father…I'll leave you to enroll us. Liz! Patty!"

"Yeah…" Liz said nervously while her sister gave a hyper series of "okays."

"Hang on you three…" Shinigami-sama protested weakly. The trio ignored him and continued there way to Stein's lab.

(Stein's courtyard)

The area was deathly silent except for the cries for the fallen. Despite there earlier fight Soul was at Black*Star's side trying to wake him. Maka was on her knees in silent shock and Tsubaki was trying desperately to suppress the urge to outright cry, She wanted so badly to dash to her miester's side but she had to keep Sid tied up.

"Tsubaki….." Sid said getting the weapons attention. "I won't run or hide! That's the kind of man I was." Tsubaki knew what he was saying but she wasn't sure she should- "Go!" Her chain returned to Hair and she made a B-line for Black*Star.

"Stein you bastard! I won't forgive you!" Soul cursed the mad doctor who only smirked condescendingly. "Maka! I'm going for it!" Soul called to his partner but got no response.

Maka was frozen again, they couldn't win there was no way they could win. Victory here is just a cruel shadow of a joke. She was trembling. "No…." She whispered in despair, tears of fear and despair fill her eyes. Her eyes, those once beautiful dark emerald orbs contracted to small points of hopelessness and terror. She subconsciously she clawed the ground beneath her, making small trenches with her gloved fingers.

"Maka?" Soul asked in concern. What was wrong with her? First that mad attack and now this. She wasn't herself.

"I…" She said hesitantly, as if simply talking to loudly would end her. "I can see it…"

"Huh?" Soul said confused. 'See what? I don't see anything, there nothing there.'

Oh but there was something there. Invisible to all but those with the site, Stein was surrounded by a sphere of pure spiritual energy. It was covered in stitches and a gear bolt jutted out of its side and part of it looked like torn fabric.

His Soul. His Power. There Death.

"Hmhm…" Stein chuckled, taking a drag from his imported cigarette, releasing a skull shaped cloud as he spoke. "It seems she can see my soul."

The power…so much power, Maka could barely stand it. It was constricting her lungs and choking her breath. "The…diff…" She chocked out. "Our levels are too different…" the tears of terror now flowed freely to the dirt she sat on, she collapsed forward, leaning on her hands.

"Maka! Maka what's wrong!" Soul cried out, now he was really worried, what happening to his angel.

"It's no good….." She spoke in dreaded certainty. "We can not win…"

"What!" Soul screamed, startling Maka. "Get it together! What are you doing, baka!" Soul gripped her shoulder.

Flinching Maka immediately slapped Soul's hand away. "SHUT UP! You can only say that because you can't see what I see, you can't see souls!"

Stein watched the scene intently. 'hehe…new data.'

Soul clinched his fist in frustration but he was not angry with her. "….What the Hell dose that got to do with it?" Soul said slowly, trying to calm down. It didn't work. "ALL YOU SAW WAS HIS SOUL, RIGHT! YOU CAN NOT SEE THE FUTURE!"

Soul threw all caution to the wind; he grabbed Maka by the shoulders and pulled her into a tender embrace. "Don't give up before you even fight. You will gather souls and make me the strongest Death Scythe, right?" He spoke calmly and slowly, making sure Maka hears every word, subconsciously he his thumb into her shoulder, calming her slightly. "You're doing this so you can stick it to your womanizing dad, right? You're going to fulfill your promise to me and your mother, right?"

Soul pushed her away slightly but still held onto her shoulders so he could look at her. "Look at me."

She raised her head and looked him in the eyes, no longer terrified, but full of so much uncertainty.

Soul gave her a warm, if slightly toothy, smile. He moved to her side so she could see Stein but still had an arm draped over her shoulder. "Look. Even though you're wasting time, he waits for us. Waiting for you to straiten up. He's a decent guy."

Stein smiled as he expelled another cloud of smoke with a light strangely warm chuckle.

To everyone's surprise, Maka pulled Soul into a hug, which he returned. Tears were flowing again but this time they were tears of relief. "I'm sorry Soul…" She whimpered into his jacket.

Soul shocked everyone again when he kissed her tenderly on the head. "It's okay…" He said rubbing her back. "We'll be cool, right?" He said while raising her head, he rubbed away a tear with his thumb and Maka gave him a watery smile. "Yeah."

The lightest blush dusted Maka's cheeks as she stood up, Soul transforming into a scythe as she did. She was much calmer now and she wasn't going to loose it again.

Stein began to chuckle, how could he not see it before? "Hmhmhm, hehehe, Hahahaha! Of course!" He exclaimed. "The bond I see between you, it's not dependence or adoration. It's love!" Stein slapped himself on the forehead. "Hehe, with all my studies how could I have possibly missed that?"

If she wasn't trying to tend to Black*Star, Tsubaki would be squealing out congratulations for the duo.

"_I guess the secrets out?"_ Soul Eater half asked half stated.

"Yeah." Maka agreed she was tired of this game of pretend. Life is too short to let her father control how she and Soul interacted. Even if he didn't know he was.

"_Maka, lets try it again."_

"Okay."

"Soul Resonance!" sparks and energy began to surge through Soul and Maka again, just like in the battle with Sid.

Stein flicked the cigarette butt away.

The power surging through the lovers multiplied by the second. The eye of Soul Eater contracted into a psychotic looking gaze. _**"We'll keep it resonating until it breaks!" **_the scythe said and the power multiplied even more

"It seems you want to finish this in one attack." Stein said as he adjusted his glasses.

Soul Eater exploded into the giant crescent blade again; Maka spun the blade in preparation. "The Scythe-Miester's Legendary Attack." She recited. She then dashed at Stein with Soul Eater trailing behind her. "WITCH HUNTER!"

"Bring it on!" Stein challenged as his Wavelength flowed from his hands. "Try, and show me you're Souls!"

With all her strength Maka pulled Soul Eater and swung upward for a mighty uppercut slash, tearing the ground apart with it's strength. But Stein caught it between his hands and did what he could to halt its progress. His glasses cracked under the intensity of the power.

Just as it seemed that Maka would win, Stein shattered the Witch Hunter blade and it pushed Maka away.

Maka tried to catch Soul Eater as she fell, but she couldn't. She put everything she had into that attack. She fell to the ground, to weak to get up, Soul Eater clattering not far from her.

"It seems you're barely conscious." Stein commented as he approached the disabled Maka.

Maka could do nothing more than, watch as the hand that would grant her death inched towards her. 'I…I lost. And now I'm going to die. I'm so sorry Soul, I failed.'

Just as she thought that, she felt a warm presents embrace her protectively. "Don't you _dare_ touch her!"

Maka's body tensed. 'Soul no!'

Soul had reverted to his human form and was now shielding Maka from Stein.

"If that's the case, I'll…" Stein said as he reached for Soul's head.

Soul clenched his eyes shut as he waited for death to take him. Stein's hand landed on the top of his head. 'Oh god he's going to crush my…!' and patted Soul on the head like a dog.

"Give you a pass point" Stein finished with a warm, almost creepily happy smile. "The extra lesson is over."

"Heh!" Soul said stupidly as he was patted, Maka and Tsubaki had similar dumbstruck looks on there faces.

"Protecting your tech with your own body, that's really quite good." Stein explained happily.

Dose not compute. "Uhm…I'll say it again…heh?"

"It's not good…" Stein said still with a smile. "I was asked to do it, by Shinigami-sama. To take charge of you and your friends' extra lesson."

"Uh…But didn't you kill Black*Star…" Soul said while pointing at a very tired, but very alive Black*Star.

"Hahaha, don't be stupid." The ninja said almost passing out again while Tsubaki held his head on her lap, cleaning the blood.

"He's alive…" Soul mumbled as his expression was that of full blown confusion. He whipped his head around. "Then Sid-sensei's…"

"Sorry you guys…" Sid said doing his best to grin. "I was the kind of guy who didn't trick people…" The grin widened a little. "But that was when I was alive too."

"**YOU MEAN THIS WHOLE THING WAS A SET UP!"** Soul roared into the heavens probably waking up the entire city.

Shinigami-Sama: Ho ho, but you grew up a little.

"It was rather fun to run you runts around as well, hnhn." Stein said sadistically as he let another cigarette, scaring the crap out of Soul and Maka.

'He really is a sadist!' they though as they held each other.

"Well then! Everyone!" Stein began. "You're tired, right? Please feel free to stay the night here!" He offered in a very, VERY friendly tone.

"GOD NO!" Soul and Maka screamed instantly, but Black*Star was already asleep and Tsubaki just smiled nervously.

"Ah, But it already late, and it will be morning by the time you get home from here!" Stein reasoned. "So unless you want to go strait to school as soon as your home you might wanna take my offer."

"And if you fall asleep in class tomorrow we may have to give you another extra lesson." Sid chirped in making everyone reconsider.

(Stein's living room.)

Despite what they thought Stein's place was fairly decent. The whole house looked like a lab but it still had a somewhat homey feel.

There were to sofas and a glass coffee table between them. Black*Star was sleeping on the floor, despite Tsubaki's protest. Tsubaki was on one sofa with a blanket and Soul and Maka shared the other with one big blanket.

Stein and Sid had long ago gone to their beds, leaving the 4 teens alone.

Soul and Maka were holding each other no caring if anyone knew about them anymore. Spirit be damned.

Tsubaki smiled at them. "So how long as this been going on, hm? You teo seem pretty comfortable together."

"We've been dating in secrete for about 7 months now." Said Maka as she let Soul stroke her hair thoughtlessly.

This surprised Tsubaki. "7 Months? And you were never going to tell me and Black*Star?"

"Black*Star will surpass you all!" the cyan hair boy yelled out in his sleep before relaxing, making everyone chuckle/giggle.

"Well, you see Death Scythe has always been OBSESSED with Maka and he hates me. SO when we started dating we decided to keep it secret so keep him from finding out." Soul explained.

Tsubaki nodded. "But why didn't you tell me and Black*Star? And why aren't you hiding it now?"

"Simply because Black*Star would have blurted it out as soon as possible, and we've never caught you alone so there was never a chance." Maka explained this time.

"And we're tired of hiding it." Soul said suddenly looking more tired than before. "We're tired of having to only be together in our house or during certain missions. Tired of use code words to tell the other what we really mean. Tired of letting Maka's stupid dad control how we date, even if he doesn't know."

"I want to be able to kiss Soul good bye when we have to separate during the day." Maka said with small tears in her eyes. She never let it show be fore but it hurts her to have to pretend nothings there. "I want to be able to hug him when he comes back."

"Well then do it!" Black*Star yelled suddenly, scaring the hell out of the others. Black*Star jumped up from his pallet on the floor. "I don't know about you, out the great me wouldn't stand for that shit!"

"Yeah." Soul and Maka said in unison.

"Starting tomorrow, the charade ends." Soul finished, getting a nod from Maka.

"Go to SLEEP!" Stein cried out from his room. Startling the student, who quickly did as told.

(Shibusen)

Soul and Maka stood outside the door that leads to there class. Everyone was in and as far as they know the teacher hasn't arrived yet.

Soul squeezed Maka's hand gently. "You ready?"

"Yeah." Maka replied squeezing back.

And with that they opened the door and entered the classroom. Soul's and Maka's time at Shibusen will never be quite the same again.

FINALLY DONE! Took me fucking long enough! I'll leave the reaction of there classmates to your imagination.


	5. Ah, Hell

_**Soul Eater: Remastered**_

Chapter 4: Aw, Hell.

"dialogue from memories without a flashback."

At first no one seemed to notice anything off, when Soul and Maka walked in. They always entered the classroom together.

"Hey are Soul and Maka holding hands?" one Ox Ford, a boy with a clean shaven head with two spike or "Pillars" as he called them, on the sides of his head, said to his weapon partner Harvar D. Éclair, a boy with brown hair pulled into a spiky ponytail and cyclopean sunglasses.

Harvar made no indication he heard Ox except for a slight, slow nod of his head.

Not far from Ox was a girl in a green school girl out fit with softy pink hair and green eyes, one Kim Diehl, heard what Ox said. She normally avoids Ox like a plague and ignores him when she can't, but she heard this.

"Jack did you hear that?" she spoke to her weapon partner Jacqueline O. Lantern Dupré a girl with brown hair and eyes wearing the exact same outfit as Kim.

It wasn't long until the entire class was chatting about and looking at Maka and Soul's entwined hands.

Many of the girls squealed at the sight, it was so cute! A few were also jealous, why did she get to have Soul!

The guys on the other hand varied from surprised to indifferent. As they were too interested in looks alone to think Maka was a good catch, but there were a few that were also jealous of Soul for getting "The Cute Girl."

Just then the door slid open and Spirit Alburn walked in, his eyes were closed so he didn't see Soul and Maka...yet.

"Okay kiddies, I just got word from the office and tomorrow we will have a new student _and_ a new teacher here." Spirit said with a mix of relief and authority. When he heard no reaction he opened his eyes to see almost everyone in the room staring at the door, more specifically right next to it.

Spirit looked in the direction and all color left his form…other than that there was no show of his thoughts.

Soul and Maka shifted nervously under Spirit's blank, emotionless gaze but they didn't let go of each others hands. In fact, Soul put his arm around Maka's shoulder and drew her closer as if to say. "The fuck you gonna do about it?"

There was silence.

Piercing, deafening silence.

And that silence was broken.

"WHAT THE HELL ARE YOU DOING HOLDING MY LITTLE MAKA-CHAN LIKE THAT!" The Death Scythe screamed and ranted at Soul in horror, anger and disgust.

Soul tried to play it 'cool' and raised a white eyebrow. "Is there a rule against holding a guys girlfriend?"

This instigated a great deal of chatter among the students.

"So it's true!"

"There dating!"

"Aww good for them!"

"Lucky bastard/bitch."

Just a few of the many things slinging to-and-fro among the room, Tsubaki and Black*Star simply watched as Spirit ranted and raved like a madman. It was killing Black*Star inside to have Soul and Maka at the center of attention, but he was able to keep quite. Even he knew better than to get involved in this.

"HOW DARE YOU TRY TO CORRUPT MAKA, YOU, YOUYOU, YOU!" Spirit was so angry he couldn't speak properly.

"Me what!" Soul questioned/challenged. "Punk, Baka, Brat? COME ON LETS HERE IT!"

Soul had let go of Maka as he and her father argued in front of the class. She knew Spirit would react like this, she just wished it wasn't now.

Suddenly without warning Spirit punched Soul in the forehead making the boy reel back in pain, before Maka could see if he was okay Spirit gabbed her wrist.

"Come on Maka, we're going to move, we're going to pack your stuff and move to London." He tried to drag her but she wouldn't budge, he turned to look at her. "Maka. I said we're leav-" Maka ripped her hand out of Spirit's grasp and slapped him across the face, stunning the angry father.

"How dare you…" Maka said low with barely suppressed anger. Angry tears welled up in her eyes like a paradox of fire and water consuming a forest. "You think you have a right to tell me we're leaving?"

She glared at her father so hatefully, the man shrunk back a little. "YOU HAVE NO RIGHT TO TELL ME WHAT TO DO!" She exploded. "YOU DON'T HAVE CUSTODY OVER ME! MAMA MADE DAMN SURE OF THAT WHEN SHE DIVORSED YOU! YOU CHEATED ON HER ALMOST EVERY DAY AND TRIED TO MAKE UP FOR IT WITH PRETTY WORDS AND YOU PAID FOR IT!"

She bit her lip as she tried to calm down. "Soul and I had been together for 7 months but we had to hide it because of you." She didn't sound angry anymore, just sad and disappointed. "We could only be together when he were locked away in our apartment or on certain mission because of you. Because we were afraid to let you find out because of what you just tried to do."

Maka looked down at her feet as the tears began to fall. The other students had long quitted down when she slapped her father. "You have no idea how much it hurts, to pretend that there was nothing there when there was. To have to hide behind stupid code words so Soul and I could communicate in public." She sniffed as she tried and failed to wipe away her tears.

"Maka…" Spirit spoke as he reached to wipe away the tears but Maka slapped his hand away and ran out the door. "Ah, Maka!" Spirit went to go after her but Soul stopped him.

"Just stop, you've already done enough." Soul muttered coldly before he went to find his broken lover.

Spirit stared at the door for a whole 3 minute before he looked at the floor as if it held the secret to the universe. He felt like hell. All the class looked at him, some with pity, some with rage and some with both. Finally Spirit spoke. "Class dismissed." He left for home right after.

(Meanwhile)

"Maka! Maka where are you!" Soul called out into the city. Maka had just disappeared. He though she would be somewhere on campus but she nowhere to be found, so Soul got his motorcycle and zoomed across the city for anyplace she might be.

He checked the libraries but she wasn't there, he check the book stores, parks there apartment but still nothing.

Before Soul knew it the sun was starting to set and he couldn't have been more worried if a missing-persons broadcast was announced.

The Soul remembered something. "Ah, maybe she's at the Spot." He mused aloud before screeching into a U-turn and speeding off in a seemingly random direction.

(The Spot)

In an abandoned park there stood a tall hill with a large oak tree growing on top of it. This is where Soul and Maka got together those seven months ago.

Maka sat against the tree, curled in a tight ball. She couldn't believe that lying bastard. He actually has the GALL to try and take her away from her Soul-kun? For all his talk of how much he loves her and Mama and only her and Mama, he's never actually shown it to be true.

(Flashback)

"Papa, look!" Little 5 years old Maka called out to Spirit Alburn. "Look papa!" She pointed into the window of a shop that sold a large variety of female clothing. Dresses, blouses and skirts, but little Maka was pointing at a rack of ribbons, more specifically, a pair of sky blue ribbons.

"There so pretty!" She said hyper and excitedly like many girls her age.

Spirit smiled at his daughter. She was always so cute when she was like this. Getting all worked up over the littlest things. "Your right." He said humoring her. "But you know what would make them even better?"

Maka shook her head hard making Spirit laugh at her eagerness. He took her hand and led her into the shop; he brought her to the mirrors that customers use to see what there new cloths look like in them. "Wait right here and I'll be back in a minute." He told her and little Maka panted her butt right on the padded bench people use to look at there shoes.

A couple minutes later Spirit returned with the blue ribbons. But she didn't know that as he hid them behind his back. "Now stand in front of the mirror and close your eyes."

Maka did as told and she felt a gentle tugging at her pigtails.

"Now open your eyes."

Maka slowly opened her large olive eyes. "*gasp* Papa look!" She giggled out as she played with the ribbons that were now in her hair.

Spirit kneeled down to his little daughter's level grasping her shoulders. "And look, they look so much prettier in my little princess's hair."

(End Flashback)

Maka smiled a little at the memory but it immediately vanished as she remembered the rest of that day.

(Flashback continued)

"Spirit!" a woman's voice called out from nowhere.

Spirit tensed noticeable and was now sweating bullets. 'No not now!'

A young sunflower blonde woman in her mid 20's ran up to Spirit, and since he was now standing upright she wrapped her arms around his arm. "I've been looking allover for you! You just ran out on me!"

"Who…is this papa?" Little Maka asked her father quietly and confusedly as she looked at the strange woman.

The woman didn't seem to notice Maka or Spirit's discomfort. "Come on, let's go!" She began to drag Spirit away (not literally).

"Uh..but this isn't a good…um time." Spirit protested weakly as he was taken away from the shop and his daughter.

"Papa!" Maka cried. "Papa! Who is that? Why isn't it mama?" Tears welled up in her large bright eyes. "Why isn't it me?" she fell it her knees. "You told me you loved me."

(End of Flashback /This was a modified scen from SoulxMaka doujinshi "Upright" here is the address to a video of it on Youtube http:/ www. youtube. com/watch? v= 6eze3tbdBqs just delete the spaces)

"Papa loves you and mama the most. I really mean it!"

"He's always." New tears welled up in Maka's eyes. "Always…" She snapped her eyes shut, sobbing into her knees. "Telling lies…"

(Back with Soul I suggest you play the slow version of Simple and Clean from the Kingdom Hearts OST it adds to the emotion)

Soul parked his bike near the hill where he and Maka confessed there feelings to each other.

By now it was night, the sky was clear and void of any clouds and the stars were visible. 'Just like that night…we haven't been here since then.' Soul mused as he ascended the hill. 'I hope she's here.' He thought worriedly. 'I don't know where else to look.

He made it to the top and found Maka curled in a ball. He could tell if she was awake or not. "Maka?" he asked quietly.

She raised her head to look at Soul; tears were still glistening in her eyes. "I hate him…" she chocked out hugging herself tighter.

Soul rapped his arms around her in an attempt to console her. "I know…"

"*sniff* He's always telling me how much he loves me and mama, but every time a pretty single woman walks by he completely forgets about me." She buried her face in Soul's chest. "Why dose he always lie? And why dose he want to take me away from the one man I trust?"

"I don't know." Was Soul's reply as he simply held Maka close right now that was all he could do.

What felt like an eternity but was only 30 minutes passed and Maka was beginning to nod in and out of sleep. "Come on." Soul said picking up Maka so that she was on his back, his hand mid was between her thighs and knees so he could keep her stable. "Let's go home."

As Soul started the trek back to his bike Maka spoke. "I'm sorry for running off like that Soul." She mumbled into his back.

Soul gave her that toothy grin of his. "Don't worry about it. We're gonna go home, get a good nights sleep and we'll forget that ever happened."

"What happened?" Maka asked playfully.

"I dunno." Soul replied with an equally playful tone.

Our hero's mounted the orange motorcycle and sped home, today was a eventful and taxing day, but the future will hold far more arduous, draining and frightening test.

END

Yeah short. But the next chapter will be much longer.


	6. The Demon Sword Ragnarok

_**Soul Eater: Remastered**_

(A/N: Yeah I decided to skip Kidd's introduction. I couldn't really think of anyway to make it different except have Soul and Maka in they're apartment and Black*Star busting in and dragging Soul to Shibusen. So it went pretty much like in the manga/anime along with the horrified shock of finding out that Stein is they're new teacher. Now let's get started, I'm sure you guys are eager to finally see a new chapter. Also as a form of appeasement here is a link to a Soul Eater AMV that got me to continue this http:/www. youtube .com/watch?v=zVJNKgdJFFY)

Chapter 5: The Demon Sword Ragnarok.

(Firenze Church of Santa Mario Novella, about 3 weeks after the Halloween chapter which was a month after Soul and Maka revealed they're relationship to the school.)

The bells of the Church of Santa Mario rang into the starless night of Florence, Italy. The moon grinned manically above, a shadowy figure floating next to it.

She wore a long hooded black sleeveless one piece suit with baggy legs and an arrow shaped coattail, snake like eyes on the hood were the only features on it. Spiraling over both arms were tattoos of spotted streams with snake heads on her shoulders and gold bracelets. Her skin was fair and slightly tanned, her eyes were yellow with slit pupils, her hair ashen blond and braided over her chest, she was also barefoot and sitting on a flying broomstick like a stereotypical witch.

"You seem to be…the last of the weapons and technicians." Medusa Gorgon said seemingly to no one. "Please, have your fill of souls."

(Inside the Church)

Inside the church was a young girl of 14. She was thin, almost at the point of emaciation, short lavender hair with unevenly cut bangs, dark eyes possibly purple that hid her pupils in they're depths, they shown with nervousness, shyness and _fear,_ reinforced by her nervous stance. She wore a black Victorian dress that covered every inch of skin below her chin, white cuffs and collar, her petite figure hidden by the dark cloths.

Both of her hands are covered by white gloves and in her right hand was a double edged sword that seemed awkwardly large for her. White and black the blade was wide with the blood groove being white, the base of the blade curved inward like and hourglass and covered in platinum white buckles as was the hilts with spikes jutting out of it, white cloth covered handle and a spike pummel.

She was surrounded by members of the local gang that used the church as they're base; she fidgeted and tugged at the fabric of dress on her arm.

"That's not…I'm…still not good enough…" Chrona the Demon Sword Wielder mumbled to no one, confusing the gangsters that encircled her. "But a 'Kishin' is not like this…" She responded to a voice only she could hear.

"Then what the hell are you!" "Who's she talkin' ta?" the gangsters yelled/questioned.

(With Medusa)

"Nake, Snake, Cobra, Cobubra…" Medusa chanted. "It's okay to be confident…" a cobra made of black energy slithered out of her mouth and into the church "Chrona can become a Demon God…"

(With Chrona)

The cobra, invisible to normal eyes, burrowed into Chrona's head implanting the suggestion into her mind, her dark purple eyes once filled with fearful uncertainty turned the same lavender as her hair and now filled with a manic determination, a maddening bloodlust, pupils contracted and focused on every detail of the building.

A slight smile came to her lips, a dry and bloodthirsty giggle escaping them. "HeheheheAhahaHehehehe…I'm a Demon God!" she giggled, her personality doing a complete 180.

"Don't think you can just break into our headquarters and ramble like a lunatic you damned brat!"

"The Church of Santa Mario is a public place; it doesn't belong to you…" Chrona responded coldly. "Even though there is no place for you people anywhere anyway." She looked at her sword, her personality doing another twist, now indifferent and cold. "Which is why Ragnarok will eat you for me, right?" She asked the blade. "Hey? Ragnarok."

The sound of crunch flesh and hungry growling began to emanate from the sword; a mouth seemed to grow out of the black and white metal. It smirked disturbingly the gangsters and released a piercing screech. The gangsters held they're heads in vain, trying to block out the horrible screaming.

"_**!"**_

Chrona made no sign she could even hear the screaming sword. Her eyes just lazily shifted and gazed at random parts of the church. "Hey, everybody, did you have fun?" She asked the air, like she was speaking to an invisible audience. "The doors to this church only open inward, don't they?" A soft laugh left her. "Ahaha…yesterday was fun…what was it that happened?" She gripped her arm hard, making herself bleed black viscous liquid akin to crude oil or liquid obsidian. "My blood is black…"

_**PIGYEEEEEEEEEAAAAAAAAAH!**_

Medusa grinned as she heard the horrid screams. Blood dripped and fell from the moons mouth like rain.

(Meanwhile elsewhere in the city)

Maka Alburn stood atop a crooked pillar, Soul Eater resting on her shoulder.

Below her was a fat man wearing a burlap bag over his head, a T-shirt with "13th" printed on the chest and back and wielding a butcher's knife in a reversed grip.

"Cut throat from the Emerald Lake, Sonson J, I will take your soul!" Maka claimed with promise.

"That's disgusting. How come you guys get to kill as much as you want! It's not fair!" Sonson complained almost childishly raising his knife.

Maka had long stopped listening though as she had leaped from the pillar and sliced him in half, from shoulder to hip. "But we don't go around killing random people." She explained as the black ribbons and red light became a Kishin Egg. "We've met the quota for this assignment haven't we?" She asked Soul as he emerged from the scythe and grabbed the egg.

"Yeah, our third soul." He answered before popping the egg into his mouth. "Oh that's good!" He moaned enticing a giggle fro his girlfriend.

"Do souls really taste _that_ good. You can't seem to get enough of them." She asked with a smile.

After chewing a couple times he responded. "*slurp* Yeah! They're awesome. They don't have a particular taste, but the texture…" He swallowed. "mmmmmmmm-Especially on the way down. I love it!"

Maka then got a thoughtful look. "I wonder how Black*Star's soul gathering is going?"

"Not to good I'm guessing. Black*Star's been at it longer than us and he hasn't collected one soul. He's to focused on puffing up his own ego and screaming."

"…Poor Tsubaki-chan…"

Soul let out a sigh and stood up, brushing dirt of his pants as he did. "I guess I'll go get the bike. Wait for me here and I'll bring it around."

But before Soul could go get his motorcycle, Maka's Soul Perception picked up something. "Wait soul…"

"Hm? Something wrong?" The Scythe asked curiously.

She looked at the Church of Santa Mario, its bells ringing into the starlit sky. "…that church…"

"Oi, if you want to sight see we can do that tomorrow." Soul jibbed playfully.

"That's not it…!" was the scythe techs rebuttal but in her mind she was smiling, that could be fun! Maka closed her eyes and concentrated her Soul Perception on the church. _"There are…a lot of frightened souls…ugh…to much noise…have to focus…focus…"_ "The Soul Reaction from a weapon and a miester are coming from the church…and there are fifty or so human souls surrounding them…" She said after a few minutes.

"Huh…you can understand that?" Soul asked with slight astonishment.

"…this is the first time…the humans are probably that gang Materazzi that squats in the church every night…" Maka opened her eyes, deactivating her Soul Perception. "The Materazzi are pretty bad but not evil enough to make Shinigami-sama's list."

"You might as well leave it alone; it doesn't mean someone's on a hunt." Soul said trying to convince Maka to just go back to the hotel. "Tonight's Saturday night. You sure they're not just sick?"

His attempts failed. Maka put her hands on her hip and gave Soul a scolding look. "Don't be so irresponsible! As Shibusen Students we can't ignore this. I would feel horrible if we ignored this and it turned out to be a massacre!"

Soul knew she was right and with a defeated sigh he relented. "Alright fine!" He said jumping unto his bike. "But if it turns out its just Black*Star screaming at his targets "Welcome to the Big Show!" I'm gonna cry."

Maka sat behind the scythe, arm wrapped around his waist. "I hope that's the case…"

The ride was short and in truth they could have walked they're, but they were in a hurry. "Here we are the Church of Santa Mario Novella..." The church stood tall, beautifully decorated with intricate circles, hook like pillars and inwardly curved roof the bells ringing still perforating the air. "I love all this gothic architecture! This building is way cool!"

*DING, DONG*

Maka got a look of sudden shock, before Soul could even knew what happened Maka bolted toward the huge double doors of the church. "No! Impossible!"

*DING, DONG*

"…huh OI! What happened!" Soul called out before he followed her. Almost forgetting to deploy his bikes kickstand.

*DING, DONG*

"…" Maka didn't respond. She just looked up at the double doors, a look of shock etched on her pretty round face.

*DING, DONG*

Soul placed a hand on his techs shoulder, looking worried. "Are you alright? What's wrong?"

*shhhhhhhhh*

"…They're…gone." Maka said more to herself than Soul; just as the bells stopped they're melancholy ring.

"What? You mean the bell's ringing?" The demon scythe queried, looking at the bell tower.

"No…over fifty human souls just vanished in one instant…only the Miester and Weapon are left." She murmured quietly, nervously. She reached out and placed her palm where the doors met. _'I feel like I shouldn't open these doors…'_

A voice seemed to echo to her mind, telling her that she was making a mistake. Fear and nervousness bled onto her features. "But I have to see…" She whispered to herself in reassurance.

The voice in her head came again, telling her she was risking more than she could ever want to risk. She was sweating. "As a Shibusen student…" She swallowed a lump that formed in her throat. "I have to see who did it…" She lightly pushed the doors, inwardly hoping beyond hope that they were locked.

But it was not to be.

With a worn creak the doors slowly swung open, a wind bellowing out and making her trench coat flap only added to the dread welling up in her chest.

The inside of this place of worship seemed larger than the outside; it was dark but still lit enough to see easily. The pews were empty, the halls were empty. The church was entirely empty. Except for one, lithe figure.

A girl of the same age as Maka sat on the alter holding her left arm as if it were injured but clearly unharmed. She a talking to her self, muttering something that the couple couldn't hear clearly, all they heard was "Ragnarok." She looked so tired, like she hadn't slept soundly once in her life and she didn't seem to notice the two Shibusen students until the doors shut with an echoing thud.

She looked at them tiredly with dark purple eyes. "The doors open inward…yeah."

"This…There's only one…Where's her partner?" Soul asked with confusion. "They're no one else here!"

Maka's pupils contracted as she used Soul Perception. "That's true, but… there are definitely two souls…but not that we can see…which means…" Horror flashed across the young girls face, her pupils now contracted out of fear instead of focus. "The weapon is inside her!"

"What!"

She didn't seem to hear what they were saying; she was turned away, talking to herself. "Medusa-sama…two people are kinda here but…" Hesitant annoyance etched across her tired face. "Shut up! Be quite, Ragnarok…"

"What's going on, Maka?" Soul asked as he transformed into a scythe. _"You really think there's a weapon inside that girl?"_

"Not for long, it's beginning to surface."

As if on cue the girl gripped her head in pain, as if a migraine of unimaginable magnitude was rippling through her skull. She whimpered and cried pitifully, Maka almost felt sorry for her. But then sudden spike in the pain cause her double over the fabric on her back shifted and moved, looking like bubbling tar, and without warning, like a nightmarish version Old Faithful, a geyser of viscous black fluid spewed from the lavender haired girl's back. She screamed in agony, Maka had to fight the urge to cover her ears at the horrific sound.

As the girl screamed the black fluid too a vaguely humanoid form, a thick muscular oil black body the size of a bear, large hands incased in white gloves withy black strips, white leather straps wrapped around it's wrists and right shoulder, spikes pierced through it's "skin" and through the straps and 4 longer spikes through it's thick neck and the 'flesh' between it's shoulder blades and shoulders was raised in two thick spikes. It's face was strange, it looked like a silhouette of a human head with a thick white 'X' slapped onto the middle of the face area and to bulging white eyes with x's for pupils. It loomed over the girl protectively, but not in a friendly way, more like how a predator protects its latest kill or its den.

"**Gupipipi? Pigugugu." **It gibbered oddly as it examined the newcomers.

Maka could only stare at it. Stare at this large strange creature protruding from the now calm but nervous girls back.

With out warning it punched the girl in the head, not hard enough for serious damage but enough to hurt, it then began to grind its fists into the girl's head. "Stop that it hurts! Stop giving me a noogie." It complied, only to start poking her in the eyes and ears, and then pinch her nose ignoring the girl's weak protests.

Until finally she could take it anymore. "STOP IT, YOU BASTARD! THAT'S ENOUGH!

The creature jerked back as if frightened off, waving its large hands around. **"Whao! Chrona's scary when she's angry!"** it sang out mockingly.

"…it's can talk….?" Maka deadpanned at the strange site, she then raised Soul Eater creasing her brow in outraged anger. "Taking souls not on Shinigami-sama's list is forbidden! Hunting the souls of human's is against the laws of nature!" She pointed at Chrona. "Are you a Shibusen student!"

"Shibusen? What's that?" Chrona asked confusedly as the creature assumed to be Ragnarok toyed with her face, poking or pinching her cheeks, squeezing her lips together and so on. "Medusa-sama said it's okay to eat them…! So what's the problem…?"

Ragnarok flicked her forehead. "Enough talking Chrona, let's eater her, her soul looks delicious." He said before bursting like a water balloon, becoming a cloud of black fluid floating in the air.

Chrona reached into cloud and pulled out a bandaged and spiked handle, the rest becoming a black blade. Without giving Maka a chance to register what had happened Chrona charged at her, Ragnarok poised to strike from below as he scrapped the floor.

"_Maka, low blow!" _Soul Eater warned quickly.

Without thinking Maka spun Soul Eater and slammed his head on the ground, using the head to stop Ragnarok and the blade to block Chrona's body. "YOU!" Faster than Chrona could react Maka back fisted her across the face with enough to make her lurch.

"You can speak too…" Chrona mumbled before dodging a vertical swing from Maka and Soul Eater causing the blade to cut into the floor. But using the force of the sudden stop and momentum from the swing Maka used Soul Eater as a pole-vault and delivered a devastating axe kick to Chrona's upper temple.

"_Now Maka!"_ Soul cued and with all her strength and what momentum was left Maka swung Soul Eater down unto Chrona's neck, who just stared at her with blank eyes.

Unknown to Maka and Soul, and certain witch chuckled as she watched from above the church. "With a strike like that…" she trailed off with a grin.

***CLANG!***

"Wha…!" Maka exclaimed in horrified dumbstruck awe.

Her strike was true and hit its mark, but Soul Eater's blade failed to separate head from neck buried only nanometers into Chrona's flesh. "You can't decapitate me…" Chrona droned blankly as a small spurt of black viscous fluid escaped from the miniscule breach in her pale skin.

Maka's eyes widened even further with horror as she saw the liquid drip onto the floor. "Black blood…?"

Chrona leaned close to Maka while her attention was diverted. "That's right…my blood is black…"

Maka quickly jumped away from the strange girl, stopping at about 10 feet. _"Her body is…what's up with it?"_

"…..I think…I think her blood if the 'weapon.' So we cut her skin, but her blood solidified and the blade was stopped by her veins." Maka answered the scythe calculatingly.

"_Dose that mean we can't damage her?"_

A slight sweat wetted Maka's forehead. "With a cutting attack, we're at a tremendous disadvantage…I don't even know whether or Witch-Hunter would reach her…" Maka got into a defensive stance. "If I could hit her with my Wavelength, like Black*Star, I'd be able to directly damage her body, but…"

Chrona suddenly flinched, as if someone suddenly spoke to her from behind. "But I…don't know how to deal with girls…I've only ever killed men before." She spoke to the air.

"_What's up with her? Who's she talking to?"_

She began to fidget, her eyes shifting but not focusing on anything. "It is? I didn't realize it was okay to kill her…" She spoke again her voice beginning to sound more and more unhinged becoming almost sing-song. "Don't you want to know what she's like, playing and braiding her hair?" It switched back to nervousness. "Those doors…they only open inward, don't they…?"

She gripped her right bicep with her left hand again, tightly and drawing blood that blended into her dark Victorian dress, and lifted Ragnarok until he ran parallel to her body in front of her. "Ranarok…Scream…"

A mouth appeared on the blade, blood red lips and crooked white teeth, smiling almost as if it were leering. **"KIEYAAAAAAAAAAAPYAAAH!"**

A blood curdling, ear bursting scream pierced the air of the church. Maka wanted to drop Soul Eater and cover her ears but she held fast instead gritting her teeth in pain. "Kyu! Shut up…"

Chrona didn't listen, instead swinging the demon sword in a circular arc cutting the ground and as the sword swung into the air a blade of jagged energy that looked like screaming creatures burst from the blade and the cut in the floor.

Maka just barley shifted just far enough for the attack to miss but before she move any further Chrona dashed forward with a battle cry, Ragnarok poised above her head. She swung the sword down on Maka a trail of black blood following it creating an image of a screaming crescent made more terrifying by the wails emanating from the sword.

Maka again barley dodged the attack by side-flipping as he sword sliced through the pews like paper. The blood trail quickly absorbed back into Ragnarok as Chrona readied for a thrust.

"_Maka guard up!"_

Maka did as her partner and lover warned and raised Soul Eater, just barley deflecting the stabbing blow in time. _"GARGH!"_ Put red blood began to spurt out of the weapon and a cut appeared on Soul Eater.

"Soul-kun!" Maka cried out in worry. "You bitch!" Reacting quickly Maka kicked Chrona in the solar plexus, pushing her away clear across the church. "Are you alright Soul?"

"_Don't worry about me!"_ Soul's strained voice echoed from the scythe. _"But that blade…That fucking blade! It's like a chainsaw that causes vibrations with its scream!"_

Chrona began charging at them again. Face showing nothing but a blank frown with wide panicked eyes.

Maka began to panic herself as she wracked her brain for something ANYTHING that will get them out of this. 'What should I do…? I can't block it…I can't cause any damage…it's fucked up…" She glanced it the door. 'Right not all I can do is run!'

Maka began banging against the door with her back, desperately trying to push it open. But no matter how hard she tried it wouldn't budge. 'No…NO! OPEN DAMN IT!'

"Isn't that silly…?" Chrona's dry voice drawled as she neared her quarry from Maka. "You have to understand you surrounding…"

"Damn…." Frighten tears began to well up in Maka's forest green eyes.

"Those doors only open inward…" Chrona was just feet away Ragnarok poised to cleaver Maka in two.

"_Maka! Guard yourself!"_

"But! If I do that, You'll…"

It happened to fast. Maka wasn't even sure what happened. But the exact same time Chrona brought her sword down; Soul appeared between her and Maka a pained expression on his face as blood sprayed from his torso.

Time seemed to slow to a crawl to Maka's eyes. She could see every drop of her Soul's precious life giving scarlet liquid fly and fall to the floor. She could hear the minuscule *plink* and *splat* from each individual drop hit the floor. Maka could only watch in horrified shock against the doors as Soul fell down and flopped unto the floor like a dead fish.

"_**SOUL-KUN!"**_

END

A/N: FINALLY I'm sure you all said. I think I should tell you all that because of the shear amount of unfinished shit I have on my profile I'm going to take some of them off and repost them when I'm done with the ones I leave. Soul Eater: Remastered, ATDNA and a new fic I'm developing will stay but all the other unfinished will be taken down until further notice.


	7. The Snake

_**Soul Eater: Resonance**_

(A/N:WOW! An update within the month! Anyway a new option has appeared in my poll and check this vid out, it just awesome http:/www . /watch?v=N8i832dm2E)

Chapter 2: The Demon Sword Ragnarok Finale

Red. It is a color that holds many meanings. Life, Love, Lust, Strength, Rage, Motherhood, but to Maka it only meant Terror, Despair and Death. It meant the life of her life, courage and love was draining away.

"_**SOUL-KUN!"**_

Medusa smiled as she reveled in the most beautiful of sounds in her opinion the sound of despair perforating the night. But then the smile was replaced by a scowl, they needed to get this over with. "Chrona, you should finish this…"

"_Kill them and eat their souls."_ Chrona nodded submissively. "Yes, I understand."

"No…Soul…" Maka sobbed into Soul's hair as she hugged him to her chest.

"…Get out of here…Maka…" Soul strained out before the pain and fatigue was too much and he passed out.

"Now then…" Chrona stood over the broken pair, Ragnarok once again poised to rend them into twain.

But Maka found it hard to care; all her attention focused on the prone boy in her arms, her tears staining his jacket and her soft face. "Soul…I'm so sorry…"

For the final time Chrona swung Ragnarok down on the pair, the blade quivering in anticipation for flesh.

But then the sound of splitting wood filled the air, followed by the sound of penetrated flesh. Chrona froze, confused, a deep black blade nearly as big as her protruded from the church doors, pierced into her diaphragm (The muscle that helps you breath) and out her back. "Argh…what?" She strained.

Suddenly the door Maka wasn't sitting in front of burst into splinters, a foot colliding with Chrona's wounds and sending her rocketing away. The sound of the obliterated door knocked Maka out of her despair and she could see a stitched figure with a bolt in his head stride in. "Dr. Stein!" she called out in surprise. The she looked at the dark blade as it slid back out the door. "Then that blade is…"

From the darkness of the outside sauntered in Maka's father, Spirit Alburn, his forearm partial formed into his weapon form. "Papa has arrived!" He called out rather lamely. 'How was it Maka? Your father's gallant figure, coming and burning brightly before you!'

But he was ignored, Maka's attention focused on her injured boyfriend. "Professor, Soul is…" She choked out but couldn't finish.

Stein removed his stitched lab coat and placed it over Soul's wound. "Clam down, the wound looks worse than it is, but he's still in danger if he doesn't get proper treatment."

Spirit wanted to complain about them not watching but he fought it back. He was still on thin, and cracking, ice with his daughter and the last thing he needed to do was jump on it. Instead he focused his attention on Chrona. "They said 'Kishin' but your still a kid…that was over faster than I thought." He criticized but when he saw she was still standing his bored expression went to stern confusion.

Out of Chrona's wound came Ragnarok's head nudging her arm away, his bulging eyes swiveling around. "I hardened the blood to hold the wound together and stop the bleeding." He explained and after a short pause. "HEY! Gonna thank me!" He complained.

"Oh, um…Th…thank you…" Chrona said meekly.

"WHERE'S THE "VERY MUCH"? Ungrateful little…"

"Dr. Stein…what is that thing?" Maka asked the scientist nervously.

Stein lit a cigarette and took a quick drag a skull shaped wisp wafting from the ember as he pointed it at the Chrona. "That's the reason Shibusen was founded…a Kishin"

"A Kishin…?" Maka repeated questioningly, staring at Chrona with a new sense of apprehensiveness.

"Now then…" Stein redirected while placing his cigarette in his mouth. "One job left to do."

Spirit got the meaning of Stein's words and transformed into a large scythe, the blade black as obsidian, and the staff shaped like a cross. As his weapon form spun in the air, Stein grabbed the Death Scythe, continuing the spin until he stopped in a crouched stance. Free hand extended with his Soul-Wavelength arcing across his fingers.

While Spirit and Stein were focused on Soul and Maka, Ragnarok suddenly popped out of Chrona's back again, putting her in a head lock. **"HEY! CHRONA! What do you think you're doing? Almost dying…I'll just have to beat you all night tonight!"**

"No! Stop it!" Chrona protested. "The shadows under my eyes will reappear…I don't want to deal with that!" Suddenly Chrona became unresponsive to the creatures pestering, as if listening to someone carefully. **"Fight him Chrona!"**

"Senpai? Shall I protect you from that blade?" Stein asked the weapon mockingly.

"_Who do you think I am? I'm her father first of all!"_ Was Spirit's enthusiastic reply. "Been a long time since we've teamed up, huh?"

"Ha ha…You sound like an old man." Stein mocked.

"…..Don't say that…" Spirit whined.

The two's conversation was interrupted by Chrona as she charged them. "You're the first person I've seen with a screw in his head…" She said curiously. "I wonder if it's okay to touch it…?"

"**EAT HIM! HE'S IN THE WAY! EAT HIM!" **Was, the simple-minded reply from her sword, still vibrating with power.

As they neared the scientist and scythe Chrona raised Ragnarok and slammed him into Spirit…but nothing happened. Before she could react Stein used Spirit to flip over unto the ground. Before she could attempt to get up Stein struck her in the stomach with a palm thrust. "Soul Purge!"

"GAHA…!" Chrona cried out as a pain she had never before experienced radiated through out her entire body, blood spilling from her mouth as she screamed.

"He attacked with his wavelength to deal internal damage!" Maka exclaimed.

Stein rose his hand, spirit energy sparking. "Once more!" But before he could finish her a puddle of Chrona's blood suddenly leaped out in a razor sharp spike and pierced the mad man's side. "What! The blood from before…!"

Then the blood sprayed in the air began to float, each once developing Ragnarok's eyes and sharp noses. **"BLOODY NEEDLES!"** The blood cried out and spears of blood extended from them. But Stein was quick to dodge with a side dash.

"_Every drop of blood can become a weapon!"_ Spirit exclaimed. _" How the hell can she do that!"_

"I attacked her soul directly and she could still make those blades…" Stein analyzed while panting slightly from the earlier wound. "If We don't stop her, I'm certain she'll become a Kishin! Coupled with that creature and his blades…" He glared at the girl's soul calculatively, her soul quivering in her chest while the larger soul of Ragnarok surrounded her and a black cobra wrapped around them. "I get the feeling that this kid is being forced into using the weapon." He spoke quietly and slightly intrigued. "At the moment, Chrona is still controlling Ragnarok, so it still okay. However, when it consumes her Soul completely, then it becomes dangerous…" He then focused on the snake. "But what about that snake coiling around her?"

Once again Ragnarok appeared, pulling on Chrona's mouth and harassing her. **"Hey, you! When you did that technique, your shoes went 'gabyou'! HAHA!"** He jabbered insanely.

"No way…" Chrona replied as if she was seriously contemplating her weapons words. "Gabyou went into my shoes? How was it able to…? Wasn't it outside of them?"

Before the two could continue the insane conversation Stein charged as them. Chrona attempted to stab stein with Ragnarok now in sword form but was deflected and held back by the shape Spirit's blade and staff and with a battle cry he struck with his Soul Force sending Chrona flying out the church doors and dodging another Bloody Needle attack.

"GUPI!" A single blood drop squealed as it stared at a surprised Stein. **"DIE SCREW-GLASSES!" **and the drop transformed into a spike grazing Stein's face and killing his glasses.

Now Stein was pissed, stumbling out of the church doors an insane half grin half snarl spread across his stitched face. "I'm going to dissect you!" As soon as he said that, all the blood he drew from Chrona flew into the air, surrounding him and a dotted dome pattern.

"**THIS IS THE END SCREWBALL! BLOODY NEEDLES!"** Like before all the drops of blood became javelins ready to skewer Stein.

"Senpai!" _"Right!" __"Soul Resonance!" _Without missing a beat Stein began spinning and twirling Spirit around like a baton around his body deflecting the needles. Then he slammed the but end of Spirit into the pavement and a giant stitched up doll of spirit energy sprang up, taking the damage Stein was unable to deflect, kicking up a cloud of smoke when it dissipated.

"**GUYAPIII! He blocked it!" **Ragnarok exclaimed as his head protruded from Chrona's chest. **"HUH!"** He exclaimed again as the dust cleared and only the Scythe Spirit remained. **"AHHH! SCREWBALL! WHERE'D YOU GO!"** Then as the last minute he looked up. **"Oh shit….!"**

Stein came down from the sky doing a rapid front flip and nailed Chrona in the head with a devastating axe-kick! (They seem to use those allot don't they?) Making the already dazed Chrona even more so. **"CRAP! He rattled her brain! Hurry and wake up! The next Soul Resonance is gonna be really bad!"**

"Uwaaaaa, I can see stars…but I can't figure out how to play with them…" The lavender haired swordsgirl said dizzily.

"**STOP PLAYING WITH STARS AND WAKE THE FUCK UP!"**

"Double Soul Purge…" To late. "Twin Lance!" Stein thrusted both hand into Ragnarok's face and in conjuncture Chrona's chest and forced his wavelength through them Causing Ragnarok to pop like a water balloon and Chrona to tumble away across the cobble stone streets.

"The needles will come again!" Maka exclaimed from the church but Stein looked unconcerned.

"No…We're done now." Stein said with a tinge of regret in his voice. "It's sad that this has happened to one so young, but I stopped her…"

Suddenly Chrona twitched and began screaming in tormented agony, Spines of black blood shooting and piercing her from within like a bomb with set of from with.

"She's being rejected…" Stein analyzed neutrally.

"She was being held together until now, but the Resonance tore her." Maka herself analyzed with a shocked and somewhat pitiable expression. Suddenly Maka's expression turned to that of fear. The most terrifying thing she has felt in her life.

"When did….! That Soul Reaction happened so fast." Maka exclaimed frantically, a cold sweat dripping down her face.

"This reaction…of a Witch…!" Stein answered.

Stein and Maka looked up, at the source of the terrifying aura. Sitting on a floating staff or broom was a woman in a black hood glaring down on them like a hungry predator, surrounding her was the visual manifestation of her soul, a giant purple and black sphere twice as big as Stein's soul that had snake like eyes and writhing arrows that looked like snakes. It resembled the head of a Gorgon.

"_This witch…!"_ Spiritspoke through gritted 'teeth.'

"That soul…it's not a fragment…did she put that weapon inside that child…?" Stein calculated as he readied for battle.

"…this is a witch's soul…!" Maka exclaimed, trembling. "How could I not feel something this monstrous…..?"

"Soul Protect." Stein answered, getting the words repeated to him questioningly from Maka. "It's one of the more advanced spells the Witches use. It's an enchantment that surrounds that witch's soul and effectively camouflaging the witch as a normal human being. "

"That's really a witch…"Maka stammered out fearfully.  
That person, is she like the one mama took down with papa…?"

"Your such a disappointment Chrona." The witch spoke in a cruel tone that sent shivers of dread down Maka's spine. "You will be punished when we get home." Then she began to wave her arms in front of her like writhing snakes. "Nake…Snake…Cobra…Cobubra…But before that…I will punish these miesters!" Suddenly arrows sprouted from her back, all aimed at the mad doctor and with a flick of her wrists the shot at Stein. "Vector Arrow!"

Spirit began to glow a mismatched blue as Stein began spinning him around before unleashing a mighty swing. "WITCH HUNTER!" A stitched blade came for the from the arc of the swing and Stein's Witch Hunter destroyed the barrage of magic arrows.

"fu fu as expected." Medusa commented as she sent one of her magic snake tattoos to carry Chrona away. "Time to call it a day." And in a burst of magic she flew of into the now starless empty sky.

"STOP!" Spirit commanded as his head popped out of the blade of his weapon form.

"Leave them be for now Senpai." Stein said calmly. "We cannot chase them now, we must tend to Soul."

Maka had stopped watching the events after Stein negated the witch's attack. Now she just sat on her knees and stared at Soul with tears dripping from her lovely olive eyes. "Soul…" she murmured out pitifully as the events of the night hit her fool force. "Please don't die…" She felt a gentle hand rest on her shoulder and looked slightly up to see her father, looking at her with kind, sad eyes. "Papa…" She sobbed out and hugged Spirit tightly; the tears flowing even more heavily. She didn't care about the womanizing perverted things her father did right now. She just needed a shoulder to soak away her tears.

Spirit hugged his daughter back, laying his head atop her head and gently rubbing her back to ease her sobs. "Let go home Maka…"

(Sometime later in the girl showers of Shibusen, what a sudden change in atmosphere!)

*KILL, KONG, KLANG, KONG!*

"How did the extra work go?" One brunette girl asked a blond one as she exited the shower stall.

"Great!" The blond replied. "It felt me feeling great."

"Really!" A girl with short lime green hair exclaimed. "My classes are tomorrow."

Tsubaki was also in the showers, listening to the conversations. "I heard a one star was hospitalized." The green haired girl continued. "I think it was Soul Eater."

"Huh? What happened to Soul!" Tsubaki asked worriedly.

(Outside the Shibusen Infirmary)

Next to the door to the infirmary, Maka sat on her knees with a downtrodden expression. 'It's all my fault. If I hadn't panicked I would have been able to open the doors. We would have been able to get away.' She mentally berated herself. No…if I had listened to that voice in my head we would have never had to face that monster to begin with.'

Maka perked her head as she heard the door to the infirmary creak open. "Ah, Professor Stein!"

Said psychopath turned his head with a semi-confused expression, his cig hanging from his lips somewhat comically. "You wait here a lot, huh?" He asked somewhat rudely. "Don't you think it'd be a good idea to take a shower?"

Maka ignored the rude remark and asked. "How's Soul….?"

Stein gave a light chuckle that seemed slightly uncharacteristic of him and gave the worried ashen blond a peace sign. "The procedure was a success. After alittle bit of rest, he should be fine."

An elated expression lit up Maka's face like a roman candle, her adorable smile once again upon her soft angelic face. She grabbed Stein's hand with both her hands. "That's great! Thank you so much!" He thanked excitedly, tears of relief welling up but not falling from her eyes. "Umm…" She stared hesitantly. "Would it be alright if I went to see him?" She asked nervously, a light blush on her face.

Stein only smiled. "Of course, it's fine." He confirmed, getting an elated 'yay!' from Maka as she dashed into the infirmary, Stein's smile never wavering.

"That's a strange way to make someone smile…" Spirit commented behind Stein while leaning against a wall. "So, how's Soul's condition truthfully?"

Stein's smile vanished instantly, the light reflecting and hiding his eyes. "As I told Maka, the surgery was a success; the wound will heal quickly and completely. But, there's also something else."

"Something else…?"

"I wonder if you'd call it a "curse"."

"Curse? What do you mean by that? Is he okay?"

Stein pushed up his glasses. "The Black Blood of Ragnarok has invaded Soul's blood-stream." He ignored Spirit's shocked expression. "At this point I don't know if Soul will be alright."

(With Maka)

Soul was sleepin-…no, Maka wanted to say he was sleeping but it looked more like he was dead. He didn't move his eyelids didn't twitch with his dreams; he didn't even seem to be dreaming. The only indication that he was alive was the very subtle rise and fall of his chest as he breathed.

Maka had taken off her overcoat and it was now folded in her arms, her expression once again melancholy, her bright olive green eyes seemed to have dulled ever so slightly into a grass color. "Soul…" She mumbled softly as memories of Soul's words from over the years resurfaced. _"I'd do anything for you Angle."_ "I'm so sorry…" _"I'll protect you no matter what, even if I must shatter my soul!"_ "For me…" Tears again began to well and fall from her eyes, she sniffed and held her clenched hand to her chin. "Just you wait. I'll get stronger Soul, I promise!"

Not one second after that vow, the doors to the infirmary burst open, one of them flying of the hinges nearly scaring the crap out of Maka. "SOUL ARE YOU OKAY!" Black*Star howled through the threshold Tsubaki following closely. He leaped across the room and landed on Soul's bed and began shaking the comatose boy like a ragdoll. "PULL YOURSELF TOGETHER! I'M HERE! OPEN YOUR EYES! HURRY UP AND LOOK AT MY FACE!"

"Maka CHOP!" Suddenly Maka produced a hard cover book that came flying out of nowhere and slammed into Black*Star's cranium, effectively bruising his frontal lobe and causing an exaggeratingly small fountain of blood to squirt from his forehead.

After a moment, Maka calmed down and lowered the now bloodied book and stood there, staring at the floor. "Sorry, Maka…" Tsubaki apologized quietly and sincerely and after another moment Maka wiped away her tears and puton the best smile she could. It was clearly forced but Tsubaki took it and returned the smile in kind.

"Oh my, the door's been broken…" a velvety sweet voice came from the broken doorway. In came a lovely woman with fair, creamy skin, dark blond hair only a couple inches past her ears but with two long bangs framing her face and braided together over her chest and her eyes a honey gold. On her person she wore a white coat similar to Stein but without stitching and with arrows on the corner hems, under it she wore a one piece black dress with a V-neck and high collar and two yellow arrows that crossed over her waist the way a lover would hug her from behind.

"You're all very lively today, aren't you?" She asked musically with a warm, motherly smile. (*Snort* *snicker*)

"Good evening Medusa-Sensei!" Tsubaki and Maka greeted politely while Black*Star came too.

"Um…Maka-chan?" Medusa started getting a "yes?" from the younger blond. "Could you please do something about your father? He's clinging to my leg again." She asked embarrassedly with Spirit hugging her leg and jabbering on about white robed angles and loving eyes.

And with that, Spirit shared Black*Star's fate as his brain was bruised by Maka's favorite novel.

"Well then…" Medusa sighed with relief. "Soul seems to have gotten into a pretty terrible situation, huh?" She asked while taking Maka away from the group.

Maka's face fell with those words. "Yes, I'm sorry." She apologized. "It's all my fault." She felt Medusa's hands gently pat her shoulders and looked up to see the nurse giving her a reassuring smile.

"Cheer up!" Medusa chirped out. "You'll get past this and become much stronger from it." She cupped Maka's chin with her thumb and index-finger. "Don't let this bring you down okay?"

A small, cute smile curled Maka's lip. "Yes, ma'am!"

And with that, Maka ran off back to Soul's bed to talk with Tsubaki and Black*Star. Unbeknownst to them a cruel serpentine grin stretched across Medusa's face, distorting her normally beautiful face into a hideous parody of a human face. A black snake made of magic slipping out and hissing silently before dispersing from existence.


End file.
